Certitude
by ElizaGolightly
Summary: Joey returns to Domino after three years away. But things have changed and he finds he’s suddenly not so forgiving anymore…[cont'd inside][JoeyxSeto][Finished]
1. Home

**the second story by me, not a one-shot, but a long one**

**if any of you read 'fix you' i hope that you will read this one and enjoy it!**

**it is a seto and joey fic, as usual! can't bring myself to write a new couple yet!**

**if you are not in agreement with this type of fic, then please don't waste yours or my time reading it and please don't flame, although i could do with the heat**

**disclaimer – i don't own anything, as sad as that may be. go me!**

**on with the show…**

* * *

* * *

**certitude **

**joey returns to domino after three years away. but things have changed and he finds he's suddenly not so forgiving anymore…but when he's made a mistake will he be willing to accept it or will he stand his ground? **

* * *

It's been three years, Joey thought sadly as he stepped off of the bus outside the Kame Game Shop. He looked up at it adoringly, hoping to surprise his best friend, Yugi Mouto. There was one problem with that though; he didn't want to see **him.** The person who had made him leave years ago. But at twenty-five he figured he was older and much more mature to return, even if he did have a plus one.

"C'mon scout!" he smiled at the small boy next to him, no older than eight. He had soft, brown hair with hints of red in it, just like Serenity, Joey thought happily, but also with sadness as he remembered the sister he had sacrificed so much for and missed with all his heart.

"I don't want t'walk anymore!" the little boy whined, looking up at Joey with a face he remembered all too well.

"We only just got off the bus, Danny! Oh…don't you dare! No! I told you not to look at me like that, it won't…damn." He gave in and picked the small boy up and sat him on his shoulders to give the boy the best view of the game shop. As the bus turned away, Joey turned slightly, only slightly, but enough to see the looming skyscraper. Kaiba Corporation. He paused for a moment deciding that the best thing to do would be to get inside, spend the day with his best friend, and forget everything. Just for a day.

* * *

"Joey!" A male voice shrieked like a girl through the people at the supermarket. Joey had only returned the previous day, glad to see that his apartment was still there, the only thing on his mind still was his friends. Were they still there? He turned around and sure as anything, there was his good friend Tristan Taylor running towards him before embracing him too tightly.

"It's good to see you! Where were you? Why did you go?" He asked, a huge grin splashed across his face. But before Joey could step in and answer, another male around his age came running over to them.

"Tris…do we need more lettuce? I can't make a…JOEY!" The other man yelled, dropping the shopping basket and jumped at the blond man. After the initial shock, Joey smirked.

"So…Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin doing the groceries together…well I never…" he chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, well you know, who can resist him?" Duke smiled, moving his arms to circle lovingly around Tristan's waist while he rested the side of his head on his shoulder.

Joey grinned at the sight, he was happy for them. He always knew theta there was too much sexual tension pent up between those two for anything **not** to have happened. In fact, he believed that it would bring about the apocalypse if they hadn't.

"What brings you back, Joey? I thought you were set on a permanent leave?" Duke asked, moving to pick up his since discarded shopping, ignoring a sideways glare from Tristan. But nevertheless, Joey answered.

"I…err…it's really quite a long story." He admitted sadly, but before he could dwell, the arrival of a young boy with his Coco Pops arrived.

After a moment or two, Joey noticed Tristan acting strangely.

"Tris?" He said, waving his hand in front of his friend's face.

"Joey…woah…" Tristan said, staring straight at Danny.

But Joey ignored him, determined to avoid question time as he placed the cereal into the trolley and picked Danny up.

"Tristan, Duke, this is Danny. A nightmare but I love him all the same." Joey grinned, full of pride as he held the small boy tightly. It was then that he noticed Duke grinning like a maniac.

"And how old are you?" He asked, leaning towards the boy, smiling warmly, almost like a mother, Joey thought.

"I'm eight." He stated, bluntly but also with a pang of shyness.

"Joey…I…I…thought you were…erm…how?" It would seem that Tristan hadn't managed to get the last few words out. But Joey just stared at him, not nastily, but full of confusion. However, he didn't have long to think before Duke threw himself at him again.

"Ohh…I'm so happy for you! So, who's the lucky lady?" He asked, sounding very much like one himself.

"Err…Serenity." He said with a mis of sadness and confusion, assuming they meant Danny's mother.

"Eww! Joey that is **so** wrong!" Tristan declared, suddenly back to life as he took a few steps away from Joey. He was cringing with a look of horror on his face, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. That was when Joey got it and decided to set them straight. Second day back and he's already have false rumours running around about him.

"He's not mine, he's my nephew. Serenity's kid." He said, pointing at Danny as if trying to prove his innocence to his friends before him.

"Oh..well that makes a whole load of sense. She here with you too?" Tristan inquired, suddenly very relieved and wishing he had never thought of his friend in that way.

"No, not this time. Sorry man, but I have to go now. Promised Yug' I'd stop by today, seems yesterday wasn't so hot for him." Joey said, grabbing Danny's hand as a clear sign of leaving.

"Oh, well no, it wouldn't be. If you're stopping there today, don't be harsh on him, he…err…he's a bit upset as expected really. But hey! You'll never guess who's been through his side throughout all this? Only Seto Kaiba!" Tristan exclaimed, failing to notice the fact that Joey was now frozen, he didn't say anything or react in any other way.

'So Kaiba is acting as Yugi's shoulder to cry on over something I'm pretty cure I don't know about. That fucking bastard, he has no right! Not after what he did!' Joey fumed before storming to the tills and leaving faster than he had ever left a food store before.

* * *

**A/N – **So what do you think? Better than 'Fix You'? Loads worse? Good/Bad? What I really wanna know is if anyone thinks it's worth carrying on because even if only one person wants me to, I will. So on that note, please review – constructive criticism is welcome with open arms. L. xx

* * *

**definition of 'certitude'**

_i put this here because when i was searching for a title i wasn't too sure i used the right word in the right context, but looked it up anyway. turns out there's 3 types of certitude, but this one seems to relate more to where i'm going with the idea, just in case anyone else was confused about the title…_

**Moral certitude is that with which judgments are formed concerning human character and conduct; for the laws of human nature are not quite universal, but subject to occasional exceptions. It is moral certitude which we generally attain in the conduct of life, concerning, for example, the friendship of others, the fidelity of a wife or a husband, the form of government under which we live, or the occurrence of certain historical events, such as the Protestant Reformation or the French Revolution. Though almost any detail in these events may be made a subject of dispute, especially when we enter the region of motives and try to trace cause and effect, and though almost any one of the witnesses may be shown to have made some mistake or misrepresentation, yet the occurrence of the events, taken in the mass, is certain.**


	2. Anger

**Soltic – Hehe, I finished 'Fix You', hope you liked the ending, I thought it was appropriate to what I was trying to get at! Thanks for the review!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression – For starters, love the username, original. Secondly, I've set it after the animé but forgetting that the last episode ever happened. Plus Yugi and Yami are separate in this fic. The title, hehe, caused me some problems because I'm a bit picky when it comes to titles so it had to fit! Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review!**

**Dragonlady222 – Thanks for the review, and all the ones you put on 'Fix You', hope you liked the ending and don't worry, once I start a story I finish it so I will be continuing!**

**PacketOfPocky – Another interesting username! Hehehe! Thankyou! Joey doesn't hate Yugi at the moment, has more of an issue with someone else, but through his actions, he will drive a wedge between Yugi and himself, thankyou for the review and glad to see you like it :)**

**Also thanks to Sushie Blu and Dark Magician Of Chaos! **

**On with the show…**

* * *

**warning – this chapter contains excessive swearing, if you're offended please don't read but i promise it does fit with the chapter! hehe.**

**also, any flashbacks are in italics, as usual.**

* * *

Joey had been trudging around full of anger for three days solid, ignoring his friends, ignoring Danny and repressing any memory of anyone good such as Serenity. He knew full well that everyone was pissed off at him when he had no real reason to behave the way he was. He had returned to Domino, welcomed with open arms by his old friends, no questions asked. They had all accepted Danny as a part of his life and never pried into why he had brought Serenity's child back with him. They accepted what they saw, just the way Joey knew they would when he stepped off of the bus. He had been pleasantly surprised to see his old apartment still in top shape, the cleaners still doing their job despite the occupant leaving. He was also pleased to see that his business, a small downtown café, was also doing well. As soon as he graduated high school he used his savings to buy the lease for the café, the café he spent nearly every morning in and fell completely in love with. His friends didn't understand why he bought it as soon as he could, but supported him and helped out where necessary. Joey had a lot to be thankful for, in terms of his café, with him now being in a comfortable financial situation, nowhere like Seto Kaiba's standard, but good enough in Joey's eyes. But then he remembered why he had left, and why he had returned. Life hadn't been good to Joey in those years, throwing everything it could at him and then adding insult to injury on a number of occasions. He remembered clearly the day he left as he sat daydreaming on the couch.

"Damn fucking Pharaoh, fucking Egyptian couldn't keep his fucking pants on." He muttered under his breath as the memory came flooding back to him, almost as if when he said Pharaoh, it acted as a trigger.

"_Please…Joey…you're wrong! I wouldn't…" Yami pleaded with him the best he could after being confronted. _

"_You're a fucking liar, Yami! I saw and heard everything! So don't go giving me any of your bullshit! I've had enough…I won't let you treat my best friend this way! He deserves better than you, he worked so damn hard to get you, you bastard, and this is your way of saying thanks. You're a prick, Yami, and I hope that whoever he is still wants you because when I tell Yug' he isn't gonna hold on to you for much longer. You're a fucking slut, man." Joey finished before waving Yami off and walking out of the Game Shop, feeling immensely guilty when he spotted Yugi heading home on his way out. If he had been a few minutes earlier he would've heard the whole thing._

But it turned out that he was wrong. All his warnings and sticking up for his friend went down the drain as soon as he told Yugi. He knew his friend was insecure and needed someone there for him, but he was there for him. He didn't need some no-good two-timing prick to be there for him! Joey was sure that Yami did love Yugi but not in the same way or nearly enough as Yugi loved him, because Yami did it again…and again…and again until he finally let Yugi out of his misery and left him two days before Joey returned.

"_I know you're looking out for me, Joey, but I don't need it. Yami loves me…I…I just can't give him what he wants all the time. He loves me and yes, he makes mistakes but that is how a relationship strengthens…" Yugi started to say, but was cut short before he could finish._

"_YUGI MOUTO! HE FUCKING CHEATED ON YOU! Yugi, he went and fucked someone who wasn't you, that isn't a relationship strengthening, that's a relationship cracking up. Yes, he loves you, anyone can see that, but that's not the point! Sometimes we have to give up the ones we love and look out for ourselves, you have to end it with him Yug' or he'll carry on doing it!" Joey tried, but he knew he had failed. Yugi was too infatuated with his partner to even consider leaving him, he always said right from day one that they would only split up when Yami wanted it. At the time it was endearing and sweet, but in the circumstances, it was sickening._

"_You're overreacting, Joey. I know you've been hurt too, but I'm not leaving him and that's final. I'm sorry." Yugi whispered, looking down at the floor. Joey had seen him like this before, when he was back in high school. It was when Tristan and himself used to pick on him, make him feel like crap and then hurt him on top of that._

"_I'm sorry too, Yug'. I can't sit and watch this happening around me. I had a feeling you would say this, I'm staying with Serenity for a while. I might come back, but I can't stand to sit here and do nothing. I've tried and failed. Call me when you come to your senses, buddy." Joey hugged his friend for the final time before going home, making a few phone calls and leaving Domino indefinitely._

It was heart-wrenching, Joey remembered. He hated leaving his best friend, someone like a brother to him, in this state in the care of someone who couldn't give a damn about him, but it was all he could do to stop himself killing Yami and the person Joey suspected him of cheating with. It made his blood boil to imagine the two together, two biggest enemies, a person he considered a friend and another, a sworn enemy. Well they could have each other, as far as Joey was concerned. He was glad that Yami had finally left Yugi, claiming he loved someone else, the person he had been caught three times cheating with. The person that no one had any idea as to who they could be, completely anonymous. The person that Joey Wheeler suspected was Seto Kaiba.

* * *

**A/N – **Ooh…what do you think? hides and cowers in fear. It's so weird, because I do not condone swearing in the slightest, I think it's disgusting and I hate it, yet when writing this it came naturally. Kinda scary really but an odd release. I feel so much better now I have it all off my chest hehe. Anyways, kinda short chapter but I'm tired and felt it was a good place to stop. Please review – good/bad. I honestly do value your opinions and take on board any constructive criticism if any is given! Thankyou. L. xx


	3. Dance

**fallen-angel-of-repression – Yep, afraid so. I didn't have any idea of who it could be when I dreamed up the idea for this story and then it all seemed to fit with it being Yami. I love him too, he's not my favourite character but he follows up close behind Kaiba and Yami Bakura! Haha, it's alright, curse all you want, doesn't bother me, just hate it when I do it, gave it all up for New Year. Repressed…hate that term but I know how it feels, keep it all bottled up. I'm a crier, can't stop it hahaha, explode every now and then though, tis weird. I updated, soon enough? Haha. I never update this quick but I'm really enjoying writing this story at the moment, just hope it doesn't lead to some damn awful writers block. **

**dragonlady222 – Thanks. No, Joey's not in love with Yugi, he just really cares for him and looks out for him like a brother. He kinda feels like it was all his fault. **

* * *

As far as Joey could see, there wasn't much to be done. All he had to do was somehow get Kaiba to admit to everything and then his mind could be laid to rest. He had spent too long fighting and pushing everything away, so he wasn't going to succumb to his usual traits when his best friend needed him the most. Yami was always willing to talk to him, always helped him with problems and saved his life on numerous occasions – but when it came down to it, Joey could never forgive him. What he had done to Yugi was unforgivable in his book, knowing from experience. Joey had been burned and cheated on before and it nearly broke him, which is why he tried to help Yugi, but when he rejected Joey's offers of help, he didn't know what to do, he had to leave before he saw it all untangle in front of him again.

'I really need to loosen up,' Joey thought to himself as he slowly realised that since he had comeback he hadn't had any fun, barring a brief conversation with Tristan and Duke. He had turned his first week back into a great depressing spiral, something he hadn't been aiming on. So he sure hoped that the 'every Thursday' arrangement was still in order, despite the recent events. And so he went forth and called Yugi.

"Yugi! Hey bud, how're you doing today?...well at least let me cheer you up…why? It's Thursday, man!...you gave that up? Oh….well for old times sake let's all go out tonight…Yeah? You sure?...Alright, Yug'! I'll call them….it'll get better you know…yeah, I know, see you later!"

It had cheered Joey up somewhat, but not enough. He knew that tonight he would need a lot of drinks to keep his spirits high, he couldn't lose face in front of Yugi, it wouldn't be right and would only make him more upset. So all he had to do now was shock the hell out of Mai, then convince her to baby-sit…praying she wouldn't question Serenity's absence. He didn't feel much like talking to anyone about his problems when his friend had bigger and more important ones.

So with no further ado, he stuck in his new Blink 182 album, an American band he had grown a liking for, turned up the volume to a stupid volume and planned his night out, because damn he deserved it!

* * *

The usual gang, Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Ryou, had been at the club for almost an hour when they realised that they weren't nearly drunk enough. Shortly after half an hour of being there they had lost Tristan and Duke to the dance floor and proceeded to grab a table and catch up on the goings on that Joey had missed.

"Still not chasing skirts, Joey?" Ryou inquired, fighting back a small chuckle at the look of horror on Joey's face.

"No…I'm not. Jeez, Ryou, when you start speaking like that, man?" He asked, full of shock and new found respect for his former classmate.

"Shame, could've done with someone to go around with tonight instead of you ponces." Ryou answered light heartedly. He never had a problem with his friends' sexuality, so when he put names to them they knew it was all in jest. After all, he was not known for sticking to one side in Domino, he had often ventured to 'the dark side' as Yugi had wonderfully put it so many times, but usually felt awful afterwards and always claimed never to go 'back there' again. It was amusing for his friends to no end and Joey assumed it was still like this, but he knew things had changed and he was going to have to adjust all over again.

"Guys, I'm still sober. This isn't right. My round, same again?" Joey said, standing up as his friends nodded their thanks and went back to conversation. He made his way through the dance floor, walking past Tristan and Duke knowing never to look at them deliberately in a club as it was never a sight he wanted to see again, and made his way to the nearest bar. He halted in making his way there, as when he finally fought through the dancing visitors, he saw what looked an awful like Seto Kaiba sitting on a bar stool, drinking some green drink that Joey had to say, didn't look too nice. The person was definitely male, similar build and same hair, if not a little messier than when Joey had last seen him. However the trench coat was missing, replaced with a light blue casual shirt and black jeans. Something Joey doubted Kaiba would ever dream of wearing, however this guy was the epitome of cool, something that he could often be credited on. The resemblance was striking, but when Joey looked at his eyes to confirm his suspicions, he was instead greeted by a pair of very expensive looking shades. There was no doubt about it, this guy was stinking of wealth and pride and except for the anonymous eyes, it was Seto Kaiba. However, Joey wouldn't let this ruin his night as he proceeded towards the bar, denial swimming through his brains as he didn't dare even glance at the man sat next to him. He ordered the three beers and took a seat while he waited. As the barman returned a few moments later, Joey was about to get up when he heard it, a chilling voice that pissed him off to no extreme.

"Wheeler."

"Can you add a straight vodka to that? Double!" Joey hurriedly said to the barman and he downed it in one. Anything to control his rage would have been perfect but it was the first thing he could think of and right now the strange burning sensation in his throat was working wonders for distracting him.

"Kaiba." He responded, leaning his back against the bar, watching the dancing crowd the same as his new acquaintance.

"I didn't know you were back. You could have at least dropped by for a quick 'hello'." Kaiba said calmly, not once showing any sign of anger or amusement.

"Fuck you, Kaiba. I don't have to do anything, you'd of only screamed at me to piss off anyway." Joey said, slowly losing his cool as he ordered another double vodka.

"Jeez, Joey. Calm it. I don't want to fight, we're not in high school anymore." At these words Joey turned to glance at Kaiba with great suspicion. He didn't trust him and he had no reason to now. As much as he said he didn't want to fight, Joey couldn't trust him, he rips people apart daily for the fun of it…

'But then, you have been gone a while. He might have changed…yeah sure, Yami must have mellowed him, made him a 'better person'' Joey thought to himself, sneering at the very thought.

"Yeah, alright." Joey snickered at him in disbelief, or at least that was what he hoped it was after the vodkas. "I'd better be back to Yugi now, got his drink here see, he's gonna wonder where it got to, so don't waste your time talking to me, got your little fucktoy at home haven't you…see you around Kaiba." He finished, grabbing the beers before trying to walk in a straight route to the table he was previously sitting at, but failing miserably. It didn't take much to get him drunk when he was angry, especially on two double vodkas. Straight. So it wasn't long until he managed to get his friends up to speed with him. Yugi had wandered off somewhere, either to dance or throw up in the toilets, never one to be ungraceful. Joey saw this as a dancing opportunity and grabbed Ryou to the floor.

"Joey…the girls will get the wrong idea, mate!" Ryou pleaded, begging not to be caught dancing with a drunk Joey.

"Ryou, my man…the chicks dig guys together…gets them all wound up and they're desperate for ya…so don't worry 'bout it! 'Sides…ya gotta save me from the big bad wolf out there." He slurred slightly, but not too much.

"Big bad…" But Ryou didn't have the chance to finish as he was soon dragged further into the mass of people and found his body moving to the infectious beat that was playing throughout the club. He noticed Joey dancing very close to him and almost backed away, before he was saved by a tall, mysterious man.

"It's alright, I'll cut in here." He told Ryou, as he stepped in between Joey and himself. It was then that Joey decided to grab onto the nearest thing to him, but as he did he looked up and saw Kaiba and Ryou waving nervously behind him.

"Dammit Ryou! You were supposed to stop him finding me, traitor!" Joey yelled at him as he slowly danced away into a great huddle of girls wearing a bare minimum.

"Explain yourself, fucktoy?" Kaiba asked as he also found himself moving with the music, in sync with Joey despite them both having strong drinks. He had been pondering Joey's closing comment when he saw him drag his friend to the floor and decided now would be as good as any to find out what he meant.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, hotshot!" Joey snarled, flashing him an angry look, no alcohol blurring his thoughts as he knew exactly what he wanted to say to the smug bastard stood in front of him.

"Afraid I don't…unless you mean you…in which case…" But he was cut short by a death glare, rivalling his old one, being thrown at him by Joey.

"You're sick, Kaiba. Real sick. A threesome with you and that fucking Pharaoh? Jeez, as if you and Yami weren't bad enough you want me in your games…tosser." Joey said as he half-walked, half-danced his way out of the crowd, leaving Kaiba as bewildered as before. And so he made his way back to the bar, flashed a large amount of money at the bartender and ordered him to give him all the absinthe his money could buy him. After Joey's revelations, he needed them.

* * *

**A/N – **Another chapter…and the mysterious Kaiba has appeared…dun dun duuun. /shuts up/ So what did you think? Again, please review, tell me what you honestly think…I know I'm updating quick but please still comment on previous chapters. Cheers me dears. L. xx


	4. Hot Part One

**dragonlady222 – Haha! Even I'm not too sure who he's in love with yet, but don't worry too much about it, I'm planning a bit of a twist at some point! Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression – Yep, you're right, reviews do have that effect! Hahaa! What's up with Serenity…well part of the answer is in this chapter and although it seems pretty much all of the answer, there's more to it than just what is said here. Can't say I agree with Yami and Bakura being hotter than Seto, although they definitely are in the top three:P **

**Pharaohess1 – All holy and stuff…hehe that is too true. Thought it would be fun to make him out to be some kind of villain for a change, but as I said above, I'm planning a twist somewhere so he might not be all that bad really! Thanks for the review! **

**Dark Magician Of Chaos – Thanks for pointing that out to me, didn't notice before but I've enabled it now! **

**Also thanks to – smoondigiboy and FireieGurl.**

* * *

**A long chapter today, had plenty of time to write it and I enjoyed writing this one. Doesn't really get anywhere till the end but it's still fun.**

**Also no offence to British people, I'm British myself but couldn't help but take the piss out of our annoying habits and conservativeness! Hehe!**

* * *

Another week, another Thursday spent arguing with Kaiba at some club. It had become a bit of a routine for Joey; he figured it was his path to proving that his theory was right and thus sparing his best friend the pain of splitting with Yami. However Joey couldn't be himself around Kaiba, he would always get drunk, drabble complete nonsense and eventually drive Kaiba away to drink an awful lot of that green stuff that he had yet to ask what it was.

But this Thursday would be different. He was spending the day at the Game Shop with Yugi and Ryou before meeting with Tristan later in the day, just like they used to in high school. But Kaiba had made at least one valid point on their meetings…he wasn't in high school anymore and he had trouble remembering that.

"So…anyone planning to pull later?" Joey said, trying to start a light-hearted conversation among his friends.

"Well I always try, Joe…but with you around they all think I'm bent and won't go near me, even if they think it's hot." Ryou complained. It was true though, whenever they went out, Joey would grab Ryou and dance with him in a fashion a bit more than friendly, claiming that the girls loved it. In some respect Joey was right, they did find it hot, but also when under the impression that Ryou is gay, they knew to steer clear, much to his dismay.

"I can't help it, Ry. I'm sorry buddy; I'll find you a nice lay-deeee tonight!" Joey giggled, not noticing how silent Yugi had gone, sitting at the till.

"Mate, you thought Mai was a 'nice lay-deeee'!" Ryou protested.

"You don't think she is?"

"Joey, you're gay. Stick to what you know." He pointed out, stating the obvious. It was then that Joey turned around and noticed Yugi not contributing.

"How about you, buddy?" He inquired. He already knew what Yugi would say, and how it would disgust him, but he had to get used to the idea of singledom sooner or later and Joey thought he could help.

"I don't think so, Joey. I'm not ready yet, it's been too soon. I still think he's coming back, y'know." He answered, looking ashamed of himself as he sent an embarrassed glare to the shop floor.

Joey didn't want to hear that, but he couldn't blow up like he did a few years ago anymore. A lot had changed and he knew it, he was glad that Yugi was free of Yami once and for all, but it didn't change anything in terms of wanting to find out what was going on. It was then that he noticed, for the first time in weeks, the golden pyramid hanging from a chain on Yugi. And it made him angry.

"Yug'…why you still got that thing on?" He asked, trying his hardest not to sound any angrier than he was letting on.

"I…I don't know. I want him to still be able to talk to me if he needs to, I can't just drop him Joey. I love him more than anything." Joey could see the tears brimming on the edges of his friend's eyes and decided not to pursue anymore. He noticed Ryou was getting nervous with the conversation and decided that it was enough for now.

"It's alright Yug'. I'm sorry, buddy. Right, well I have to be off now, pick Danny up from his 'best friend', I'll catch you all later, 'kay?" He laughed and waved as he left the Game Shop, not noticing Ryou to be the one who offered Yugi a hug, not noticing that his best friend hadn't just been brimming up, he had been crying silently to himself.

Joey didn't know it yet, but he wasn't there for his best friend. He wasn't playing his role right and he was driving him away and into the arms of other people. He had become obsessed with Yugi's situation and thought it was normal, failing to notice any changes being made, like Yugi not telling him anything before. If he had been there for him, he would know why Yugi refused to take the Millennium Puzzle off, he would know why Yugi longed to hear Yami's voice in his mind just one more time and he would know that Yami had blocked all contact with Yugi by shutting off the mind link and cancelling every other known form of contact. All his friend could do was to sit and wait for the mind link to open and then maybe, they might be able to talk. But Joey didn't know any of this, for in his desperation to find the truth, he had neglected the one person he thought that he was doing it all for. He had just barged in to others problems and didn't think to consider his friends feelings, or how he was being hurt just by Joey dismissing Yami every time he was mentioned, or even how he refused point blank to talk about the relationship Yugi had with Yami, how in love they were in the beginning, not considering Yugi's side of the story to find out what went wrong.

Joey was oblivious to everything going on around him, unaware that everyone knew what was going on but him. But there was one more person he never considered in his weeks of plotting and scheming. Danny. Danny, the child that he had been entrusted to care for and bring up as his own not a week before he came home. He had overlooked Danny and what he wanted from his Uncle Joey, and why Uncle Joey wasn't reading him stories anymore, why Uncle Joey hardly played with him, or tucked him in bed anymore. He also wondered why he saw a lot more of Mai, Uncle Joey's friend, than his uncle himself. It was a lot to go through an eight year olds mind, but it was the cause of what good ol' Uncle Joey had turned him into.

But nevertheless, here Danny was, packing yet another overnight bag with Joey to stay over at Mai's. It would seem that Joey hadn't told anyone about why he was now looking after Danny, for when Mai asked the boy himself; he could only say one thing;

"Mummy died. Uncle Joey had to look after me when she was ill and now she's in heaven."

He had noticed the sad look Mai had given him which was soon replaced with shock, and he was embraced, held so tightly like he remembered his own mother doing. That was when he decided that Mai was a good person and that he really didn't mind staying with her, but he did miss Uncle Joey. He missed him an awful lot, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Y'know I love you, scout? I hate leaving you like this, but it'll all be over soon, I've just got a lot to sort out. I'll pick you up tomorrow." Joey said as he hugged the small boy on the Thursday afternoon. All Danny could do was nod and hug him in return. As Joey placed a small kiss on his forehead, he turned to leave, walking to the front door where he knew Mai was waiting in the driveway.

"Danny?" He heard his uncle call at him as he swiftly turned around; hoping to be told that Joey would cancel his plans and spend some needed time with him, but instead;

"I love you."

"Love you too, Uncle Joey." He said sadly as he walked away to yet another night away from home. The poor boy was beginning to wonder where he really belonged, but through Joey being blissfully unaware of everything going on around him, he didn't have a clue, couldn't see further than his nose when it came to hurting people.

As the door closed, Joey felt immensely guilty. Before they had left America, when Danny had been placed in his care, Joey had made a promise to Danny that everything would be fine, they would move back to his home, meet all of his old friends and he could have anything he wanted. But that wasn't the case, what Joey hadn't counted on was becoming as involved in Yugi's problems as he was when he left. He was well aware that it very nearly destroyed him when he left, trying to help someone who thought they didn't need it nor want it. But shoving that aside, he was determined tonight not to fail anything that he set out to do, and if that meant staying sober for a considerable amount of time then so be it.

So, again, he stuck in the Blink 182 CD and began getting ready. Tonight he was having trouble deciding what to wear, it wasn't everyday that something you had been planning for near on three years was about to be executed.

"C'mon lemme hold yooou…touch yoooou….feeeel yoooou…..ALWAYS!" He sang at the top of his voice, over the ridiculously loud music, finally spotting the bottle green shirt he had been looking for, right next to the really tight trousers he wanted to wear with the shirt.

'I should really tidy this place up.' He thought as he clambered over the mess to pick them up, but before long the thought was banished as he was once again wiggling to the music while trying desperately to pull up his favourite trousers for clubbing.

* * *

As Joey entered the club with Ryou, they started looking for Yugi and Tristan. Tonight the atmosphere was good; the music was loud but had a really good beat to it, enabling Joey to start dancing right away. The lighting was set just right and the dance floor wasn't unbelievably crowded like usual. No, this was a good night, Joey thought. They soon found Yugi sitting by himself at a table, stirring some sort of cocktail, so as Joey went to go sit with him, Ryou went to the bar to get drinks.

"Hey buddy, where's Tris?" Joey half-asked, half-yelled over the loud music. Yugi looked up at his companion, clearly grateful for the company that had just joined him.

"Ahh I dunno, he went off somewhere so he's either hitting on some really hot guy or he's with Duke, but I haven't seen Duke around so I dunno." He looked up at Joey, smirking at the shocked look on his face, that Yugi would imply such a thing. Joey couldn't even register it, when he had seen Tristan and Duke they had been so loved up, so…so not like how Yugi was portraying Tristan!

"You sure, Yug'? 'Cause I saw Tris the other day with Duke and they were all over each other man!" Joey said, hoping beyond hope that his friend hadn't turned out the same as Yami.

"I'm positive. Duke and Tristan…they have a…erm…very trusting and very _open_ relationship…very relaxed." Yugi smirked even more now, desperate not to burst into a fit of giggles at the look on Joey's face.

But he needn't have suffered any longer as Ryou soon arrived back with more drinks, grinning at Joey as he did. Joey and Yugi both wondered what was up, maybe he had finally sound someone willing to believe he wasn't gay, or maybe he'd found blackmail lying around somewhere, they had no way of knowing so someone had to do the deed of asking.

"Watcha grinning about, Ry?" Joey asked bravely, scared of the answer.

"Your mystery man is at the bar, quite a hottie too by the looks of things." Ryou smirked, he knew that comment didn't help the image he was trying to build, but it was worth it for the look on Joey's face.

"Mystery man?" He gulped, hoping that they hadn't meant Kaiba.

"Yeah, y'know…the guy that cut in a few weeks ago, and the same guy you've been dancing with way too closely for the past few weeks now…c'mon, spill!" Ryou laughed, and soon Yugi joined in when he realised what was going on.

"Ah him. He ain't no mystery man guys; he's just a real hot guy…like you said Ryou. He's a complete dick otherwise, just a pretty thing to look at." Joey smirked, again, hoping that he had gained one up on them.

"Poor Kaiba…he's gonna be so hurt to hear you call him a pretty plaything!" Ryou said, desperately trying to keep the laughter in, but he eventually gave in when he saw Yugi gasp in fake horror before rolling around in the booth laughing really hard.

"How'd you guys know? Besides, it's him that's doing all the close dancing…not me!" Joey humphed, clearly annoyed that he had been caught out, and he had hoped he was doing it all incognito as well.

When Yugi and Ryou had finally calmed down, Ryou proceeded to explain to him how Kaiba was just oozing "cool" and wore way too expensive clothes and had way too similar hair to be anyone else.

"Sooo…you kissed him yet?" Yugi inquired, leaning his head on one hand while his eyes bore into Joey's.

"Jeez Yug', stop with the eye thing…no I haven't kissed him yet and I have no plans too." Joey fumed. It was one thing to accuse him of dancing 'too closely' to the man, but to kiss him…yeah the thought wasn't too bad, but it was the principle behind the thought that was what made it so ludicrous.

"But you like him, yeah?" He inquired further. Joey wasn't one to hide away from anything and he was the first to admit that Kaiba was unbelievably hot and that his nice side was quite endearing, but to actually question whether he liked him beyond that was another thing altogether. For once he didn't know how to answer, forgetting his reasons for even associating with the man in the first place momentarily, he honestly didn't know. If he answered with 'I don't know' it would seem more believable than an outright 'no!' or 'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer' type response. So he knew what to answer, just answer honestly and hope it shuts them up.

"I don't know." He said simply as Yugi looked at him in surprise and Ryou just smirked. It had to be British, Joey decided. No one but Kaiba could smirk at anything and make it acceptable and the only other people Joey had seen do it were British. Stupid British and their stupid sarcasm, Joey thought, he couldn't deal with it tonight, no, right now he wanted to get smashed and go dancing but sense was telling him otherwise.

After a while of silence while they all sat with their thoughts, sipping at their drinks while staring at anything but each other, Joey broke it.

"I might go, err, go talk to Kaiba for a bit." He said hesitantly as he swiftly made his way out of the booth. As he went he could swear he could hear Ryou and Yugi laughing manically while screaming 'He sooo likes him!'. Joey was not amused but decided to deal with it later, for now he had Kaiba to catch up with and sure enough, there he was, cool as ice stood leaning against the bar, shades on, sipping the green drink and staring directly at Joey who had momentarily paused in the middle of hordes of people dancing. He would have soon been crushed if sense didn't tell him to move forward, but it did and he soon found himself at the bar, mirroring Kaiba's pose as he struck up a casual conversation.

"So...what's that green stuff you're always drinking anyway?" He said, not turning to Kaiba but instead concentrating on the people moving in front of them. But Kaiba turned to look at him, unsure whether he should laugh or cry, he couldn't believe it. Joey didn't know what the 'green stuff' was, the first guy he thought would know what absinthe was, was Joey. But clearly not.

"Never had absinthe?" He asked calmly as he beckoned for the bartender to bring another one.

"Nope, any good? Heard you're supposed to hallucinate." Joey said honestly. At this Kaiba nearly spit his drink everywhere, but refrained, instead painfully swallowing down what was in his mouth while trying to stifle a bout of laughter that was threatening to escape.

"Watching too many musicals, Joey?" He coughed as he tried not to laugh. Joey turned to see what was going on and saw that Kaiba had gone red in either choking or embarrassment, Joey decided it was the first and proceeded to hit Kaiba's back.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked, turning to look Joey in the eye, as well as he could do with the immensely dark shades in the way.

"You're choking or coughing or something, it's supposed to help." He said calmly as he continued hitting his back. Kaiba was pleasantly surprised to find that it did help and he thanked Joey when he had gotten over the shock of choking on his drink. He handed the extra glass of absinthe over to Joey who looked at it curiously before looking up at Kaiba and asking him, seriously;

"You're sure I won't see really hot fairies in front of me if I drink this?"

This time Kaiba really did laugh, and it was a sight to see. Joey hadn't seen it too many times, nearly every other time was when he was laughing manically as he believed he would secure a win at a duel. Eventually he calmed down though and regained his composure.

"No, Joey. Otherwise you must be the 'really hot fairy' I'd be seeing and that's a weird hallucination to have." Kaiba said calmly as he smirked a little in Joey's direction. But unbeknown to him he had just fed Joey the perfect ammo. Joey Super-Flirt was now in operation.

"Oh you think I'm 'really hot' do you?" He said, looking down at his drink as he swirled it curiously. But surprisingly, Kaiba didn't flare up, he didn't explode on Joey for making such ridiculous comments. No. Instead he chuckled slightly before taking off his shades and turning to look at Joey. He looked him up and down a few times before smirking and putting the shades back on. As he turned back to watch the crowd dancing he said simply;

"Yes, I do."

All Joey could do was smile contentedly, as he forgot completely the reason he was mad at Kaiba. He stood there for a while nodding his head to the beat until it changed into a song he knew oh so well and absolutely loved. Trouble was he wanted to dance and wanted Kaiba to dance with him, so instead of asking he grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him into the throng of people and started moving to the music in front of a very astonished Kaiba. He was sure that many people had often wanted to try that little trick that Joey had just pulled, but none were so brave. But soon enough he relaxed into the music and began to dance in sync with Joey. They stayed that way until the end of the song when Joey put his arms around Kaiba's neck and leaned up, moved past his face and rested his head on his shoulder. Kaiba didn't have a clue what was going on but soon he heard a small chuckle in his ear which he recognised as Joey.

"Not so bad yourself." He said quietly so only Kaiba could hear him before pulling back, smirking and winking at him and going back to join Yugi and Ryou. Unbeknownst to him, they had watched him dancing from start to finish and had lots of questions for him, but he was feeling too happy, he knew he had stumped Kaiba and he had left him hanging. It was an exhilarating feeling that Joey hoped to experience again someday soon. Hopefully sooner rather than later.


	5. Hot Part Two

**dragonlady222 – Thanks for the review. I wouldn't mind seeing Yugi and Ryou together, as I prefer a gay Ryou hahaa! But figured that one of them had to be straight and he ended up as the only one left.**

**fallen-angel-of-repression – Isis is the coolest, she's got them all wrapped around her little finger hehehe! But I suppose Serenity comes in next as I really don't like Téa and something annoys me about Mai. Grr homework…I haven't done any of mine and it's back to school tomorrow…have fun with that! Haha!**

**Thanks also to: FireieGurl : KeraJeir : Lady Psychic : whatevagirl1**

* * *

**the follow on from the previous chapter, would have been too long in one**

* * *

It wasn't long before Kaiba began strutting over to the table Joey was seated at, smirking at him with all he had. But he was rather taken aback to find Joey returning the favour, stealing his style as it was. It was no secret to him, his attraction to Joey, but sometimes he did question why. The guy was annoying, he was unpredictable and sickeningly likeable, all features that Kaiba never did understand in a person but still intrigued him and drew him in.

"Watcha Kaiba." Joey smirked, although it was obvious that behind the façade he was just itching to laugh hysterically, as Ryou and Yugi were already doing. But they soon regained their composure, only to erupt again through an almost inaudible rendition of "Do You Think I'm Sexy". Joey shot a pathetic glare at them before turning back to Kaiba, grinning like a maniac.

"Have to excuse them, had a few too many I think." He explained, almost sounding half-amused.

"And you haven't?" Kaiba shot back, clearly under the illusion that Joey was only acting that way because he was under the influence. If ever anyone was to act the way he just had, with Seto Kaiba, the last person anyone would think of would be Joey, it was kind of an unwritten rule to life.

"Nope, I've only had a beer and that green stuff…I'm a bit giggly but other than that I'm sober…you wanna sit down?" He offered, as friendly as possible. It was amusing to see the sudden change and Kaiba would undoubtedly question it as he took the spare seat. Only a few weeks ago Joey had been biting his head off for even daring to utter a single 'Hello' to him, in face only last week they had gotten into a drunken argument so why the change now? Why, after being there for near on two hours, was he still sober?

"Not out to get drunk then?" Kaiba inquired. He knew it wouldn't take much to rile Joey up and make him explain his sudden change of heart towards him, so he knew how to push it and push it…well if all plans went into effect and Kaiba refrained from drinking any more absinthe which got him drunk so quickly. However a part of him didn't want to know what was going on; he didn't want to hear any ulterior motive that could be in practice. A part of him just wanted to accept what was happening and embrace it…go with the flow! So that was when he summoned a nearby worker to bring over a tray of absinthe shots. He would get drunk tonight if it was the last thing he did.

"Nope, so why'd you go get that tray?" Joey inquired, not acting as oblivious as Kaiba had originally anticipated. It was then that he looked around and noticed that they had been left alone while Yugi had wandered off and Ryou was in the middle of the dance floor.

"I want to play a game; god knows I haven't for a while, and what better one than a simple drinking game." Kaiba smirked at him, despite the fact that Joey wasn't looking to see it, more bothered by the arrival of twenty absinthe shots lying on the table before him. Old habits really do die hard, Kaiba thought, struggling to keep the smirk back.

"What kinda game, Kaiba? I know you're style…trap me in some weird world and leave me to die…" Joey asked warily, even if he knew that suggesting Kaiba was going to kill him with a few absinthe shots was ludicrous.

"Joey. We're in a club, with no virtual reality pods…and all I come with is twenty absinthe shots. So yes, I'm planning to shove you in my game and kill you." Kaiba responded quickly, rolling his eyes when he knew Joey was looking, just so he could see how stupid his accusations were.

"That's true. So what game then, Mr Smarty-pants?" Joey smiled at him, not in a teasing or malicious manner, but a friendly and trusting one, something Kaiba hadn't quite been able to grasp before.

"A kind of truth or dare game. We each ask a question and we have to answer with the truth, every time we answer we down a shot, every time we don't, we take two. But I don't think we have enough…hang on I'll get some more. Think about your questions, we have a lot to catch up on Joey." He smirked as he left him there to get drinks.

'We have a lot to catch up on Joey' the words swimming around Joey's head as he giggled to himself. Yes, they did have a lot to catch up on and Kaiba was to be none the wiser to Joey's plan, as he remembered his sole purpose of starting the 'Thursday' tradition again. He would get Kaiba to confess under the influence of his own alcohol in his own game. It was a perfect plan. But he had barely thought of any filler questions by the time Kaiba returned with another twenty shots, giving a total of forty for them to go through.

"So, you go first Joey." He smiled at him, something Joey wasn't used to, but he had come too far in now to seem fazed by it.

"How many girlfriends…or boyfriends…have you had?" He asked, quickly adding the latter option in, to ensure a perfect answer with no escape. He watched happily as Kaiba downed one of the shots, obviously willing to answer.

"No girlfriends, but one boyfriend." He answered cryptically, thus giving Joey a clear idea as to who it could be. But he curbed his anger as he thought of his main suspect: Yami, and awaited his question.

"Why did you leave?" Way to delve right in Kaiba, Joey thought to himself, but he wouldn't back down. So he grabbed one shot and downed it, wincing at the taste while Kaiba looked on amused.

"Because I couldn't stand to see Yugi hurt so much and walked all over by two of many people he trusted with his life." I answered, hoping I didn't sound too sneering and accusing. But instead Kaiba raised his eyebrow.

"Hmmm…You know who the other person is then? We've been trying to figure it out for months." He said, swirling one of the shots in his hand, refusing to maintain eye contact. Joey just looked at him in disbelief, wondering how someone could lie so much and almost make it convincing.

"Maybe, I'm not all that sure yet. Erm…Oooh I know! If you had to sleep with any guy in the group, who would it be?" Joey asked mischievously, watching as Kaiba ran his finger around the rim of a second shot, leaving him wondering if he would answer. But eventually he only drank one.

"Well…that's quite hard. It wouldn't be Yugi, he looks too young still, not Ryou…too straight," Kaiba snickered at the thought but continued. "Tristan, Duke would kill me or take me out of business or something so that rules them out, Yami…well he's not really in your group anymore but he could be sexy at times…and that leaves you. Already said you're 'really hot' and you're sexy when you're dancing…"

Joey smirked at him and decided to use that comment to his advantage.

"Seto Kaiba…are you flirting with me?" He snickered, trying not to erupt at the fake-shocked look portrayed on his drinking partner's face. He smirked back at Joey and downed a shot, obviously taking it to be a question.

"Yes." He answered bluntly, something Joey was not expecting. So instead he grinned at Kaiba and awaited his question. "What did you think of me before you left?"

"I thought you were stuck up your own arse, I thought you didn't give a damn about anyone that wasn't immediately related to you, I thought you were in a relationship with someone and I was kinda jealous of whoever it was." Joey said, looking ashamed as he downed the shot he forgot to drink before he answered. "What did you think about me?"

But Joey never got an answer and he had to sit there and wait while Kaiba downed two shots in a row, he looked at him in confusion but decided that he would be told when Kaiba was ready. All Joey could do was think it was quite important and wait for the next question.

"Who did you think I was in a relationship with?" And then the whole world stopped. Well in Joey's eyes, as he panicked to think of an answer without directly telling Kaiba of his suspicions but if he didn't answer at all, it would look very suspicious, but he would be out of it, no questions asked. So he downed a shot.

"I can't tell you exactly who, because I'd be opening a whole can of worms…but I didn't approve." He said, looking up at Kaiba raising one eyebrow in disappointment. "Why were you helping Yugi when Yami left him?" He asked, rapidly, watching as Kaiba only took one shot.

"Because he did the same for me three years ago, when someone I loved left me…well kind of…but all the same, he was there for me. Only returning the favour." Joey sat there, wondering if the time span was a coincidence or not, he was intrigued now, he had had one boyfriend but they left him three years ago so he couldn't possibly be with them now…which meant that Yami couldn't have gone to Kaiba when he left Yugi. It had to be someone else. So what was it that he heard that day? Yami had been talking to Kaiba…Joey was certain of that much, but had Joey completely misinterpreted everything? Had he screwed up any chance he had of anything by one simple misinterpretation?

_Joey stood gingerly around the corner of the supermarket as he heard Yami and Kaiba talking. He knew that Yugi was having trouble at home and wondered if it would give him an insight as to what was going on, but he also knew he couldn't see Kaiba._

"_I don't know what to do, I mean, what if he finds out? I can't keep this up for much longer, it's tearing me up!" Yami asked desperately._

"_I don't know, honestly. He's bound to figure it all out eventually, Yami. You've not been covering your tracks very well have you and he's not stupid. You know I worry about you and I do want everything to work out so that no one is hurt, but I don't want my name mentioned at all. If anything leads back to me, pouring my heart out to you, there'll be mayhem and god knows what Joey would do!" Kaiba said._

_But Joey had heard enough. He was convinced that Yami was having an affair with Kaiba and they somehow knew how he would react. Dumping his shopping basket on the floor he ran for the exit, not wanting to hear another word. Despite feeling upset and angry at them for hurting Yugi, he felt sick. He felt sick and betrayed by Kaiba. He had no reason to, but he did. It hurt._

"Joey? Jooooeeeey?" Kaiba said, waving his hand in front of Joey's face, finally bringing him back to the here and now. "What happened? Daydreaming?"

"Yeah something like that." Joey answered nonchalantly, trying to drift off that topic.

"Well I asked you; what do you think of me now?" But Joey just stared at him, still in a daze and not quite understanding anymore. But nevertheless, he downed a shot, deciding he'd had enough, grabbed anything he had lying around and stood up. Still looking at Kaiba with a confused expression he answered;

"I honestly don't know." And walked away.


	6. Exhausted

**dragonlady222 – He is misunderstanding everything, but then don't men always jump in the deep end and screw everything up? Hehe, just kidding. /stops being bitter about past experiences/. Ahh…Yami Bakura. I adore him, but unfortunately he isn't necessary to the story so, so far, he hasn't made an appearance. And I can tell you that Malik won't be coming into it. As pretty as he is, there is also no need for him. Keep guessing! Haha! Thanks for the review!**

**fallen-angel-of-repression – I'm not entirely sure what you mean there, but thank you anyway! I'm not too confident in my writing but it's nice to hear that others like it! Hahahaha! Not an Anzu fan then? Must admit, she really winds me up! They really are, had many fun nights based around drinking games!**

**Dark Magician Of Chaos – Oooh regionals…sounds interesting…/would know nothing about it after having ended up in this small isolated island they call Britain/. Thanks for the review :)**

**Thanks also to: whatevagirl1 : KeraJeir : FireieGurl.**

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had way too much school work to get done, as well as the HP Premiere. /Way too much fun/. So haven't had time, but I couldn't leave you hanging for too long hehe. Apologies for the crappiness, but it had to be for the next chapter to be good…if that makes any sense whatsoever! Have fun reading and please don't forget to review at the end : good/bad. L. xx**

* * *

**flashbacks are in italics**

**includes swearing…like the 'f' word…/dies of shock/**

* * *

The days that followed his previous talk with Kaiba were some of the more confusing. Everything he left for, everything he was fighting for had – potentially – come crashing down in the space of a few hours.

But Kaiba wouldn't leave him alone after his hasty departure. Joey started to notice Mokuba making more frequent visits to his café and his phone ringing and not leaving a message about four times a day. However, it wasn't this that bothered Joey. It was fear. He knew there would be implications and side-effects to returning but with so much pent up hatred, he wasn't ready for **it** to start again.

'I left it all behind Stupid High School thing. Means nothing.' Joey often found himself thinking, trying to suppress everything. But it wasn't an easy task as Joey feared it was all coming back to him. It was this fear that lead him to remember his Graduation night…

"_And here's to slumming it, dossin' at home and getting tho…thorough…**thoroughlalaly** pished…just like now eh?" Joey giggled as they sat in a club amongst their peers celebrating leaving school._

"_Hear! Hear!" His friends called, raising their glasses before giggling along with Joey. When the giggle fest had ended, his gaze led him to spot Seto Kaiba standing alone by the bar drinking a clear liquid Joey thought to be water. A familiar feeling of nervousness spread through him as he took in how good he looked in smart trousers and a blue, silky casual shirt. Joey even took the time to notice the shades clipped down his chest. Moving up to see his gaze, he immediately looked away having met a familiar gaze with Kaiba._

'_Jeez Joey!' He mentally berated himself._

"_Go ask him to dance. Last chance mate." He felt someone nudge him and saw Tristan urging him on._

"_Wha…no way! He hates me! Why would I?" Joey said, suddenly becoming very interested in his drink which he was currently swirling._

"_Yes, that real look of want and lust in his eyes is just screaming; 'I hate you Joey! I hate you so much I want to take you home and fuck you senseless! Yes Joey, these are the words of hate!' C'mon man!" Tristan joked, doing an excellent Kaiba impression._

"_He doesn't want me, Tris." Joey answered with a defeated tone. However, knowing otherwise Tristan knew what he had to do._

"_Joey Wheeler. I dare you to ask Seto Kaiba to dance with you." He said smugly, a smirk dancing across his face._

_Never one to back down from a dare, Joey grinned at his friend before making his way to the bar. As soon as he got there, his favourite song to dance to started playing, Spicy Marmalade. 'Perfect.' He smirked internally._

"_Kaiba, I…erm…yeah…erm…"Joey trailed off wondering what went wrong, he had been so confident before! So…clearly with a death wish, he grabbed at Kaiba's arm and pulled him to the dance floor, surprisingly finding no rejection. As Joey started dancing he noticed Kaiba standing still, so he placed his hands on Kaiba's hips and began moving him in time._

"_Dance with me, Kaiba!" He smirked and winked up at the taller boy, shocked to a smile in response._

"_Why didn't you just ask?" He replied and they began moving, completely in time and as perfect dancing partners. Half way through the song, Joey noted that he had moved and was now centimetres from being pressed up against Kaiba. As his eyes wandered up the taller boy, their eyes locked for a few moments. With a new bout of confidence, Joey moved an arm upwards and placed his hand on the back of Kaiba's neck, still receiving no resistance. While still moving into each other, Joey pulled Kaiba's head down and their lips met._

"_Thank you, Seto Kaiba." Joey said against them, before attacking him with a kiss fuelled by everything he had at that moment. It was a moment where every thought or apprehension left his mind and it was only him and Kaiba. However, it nearly ended prematurely as before long – Joey nearly pulled back in shock – Kaiba responded with as much want and passion, if not more, that Joey placed into his. But, determined as ever, Joey soldiered on, savouring the moment as he was sure it wouldn't happen again. After what seemed like forever, they pulled apart at the same time as the song died away. As Kaiba looked down at him in confusion and shock, Joey pulled his body away and looked up smiling._

"_Honestly…arigatou Seto." He said before turning away to rejoin his friends. Kaiba remained there for a moment or two before briskly walking back to the bar._

"_Bloody hell." He thought aloud, still dazed. "Give me a shot of the strongest or most effective spirit they allow you to sell." He demanded of the bartender._

"_That would be absinthe." The barman responded._

"_Sounds interesting. A shot of that." He ordered, downing it in one to calm himself as he recalled the previous few minutes._

Joey was sat on the floor in his living room, head in one hand, as he recalled that memory.

'That's why it hurt so damn much.' He thought, in a moment of realisation. 'That's why it hurt so much when I thought he was with Yami. That's fucked.'

So he did what he always did. He ignored it and put on a CD, blasting Blink 182 throughout the flat as he began air-guitaring. A sight for many, but especially Danny as he watched in amusement, laughing – something he hadn't done for a while. It was this sound that brought Joey back to reality and reminded him that he wasn't alone.

"Hey Dan!" Joey grinned, beckoning to the smaller boy.

"Uncle Joey, what were you doing?" Danny asked accusingly, a smirk brightening his features.

'Since when do eight year olds smirk?' Joey though, but shrugged it off. "Air-guitaring…c'mon and join me, its great fun!"

Seemingly convinced, Danny joined in with his Uncle's antics, laughing and giggling all the while, like he hadn't for months. Soon they had worn themselves out and collapsed on the floor in a giggling heap. Exhausted, Joey reached out to the remote control and switch the music off, hugging Danny while leaning against the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Joey said, tightening the hold.

"Why?" Danny asked innocently, oblivious for the time being to any reason for an apology.

"I've not been around, little buddy. But I promise I'm not going anywhere for a while yet." He smiled down at the smaller boy in his lap, ruffling his hair, happy to get a small chuckle in response.

"That's really great, Uncle Joey! But could you get the phone, it's getting really annoying!" Danny giggled as he slid off of his lap and grabbed the cordless for him. Absent-mindedly, Joey answered the phone without a moments thought of whom it could be.

"Y'allo?" He asked wearily.

"Joey!" Kaiba's surprised voice resonated from the other end.

"I can't be bothered with this…not over the phone. I'll come and see you." Joey said, rubbing his eyes. Kaiba's voice had brought him to his senses and realised that he needed to sort this. Joey knew he wasn't being fair, but at the same time he was curious to find out why Kaiba was so desperate to hear from him, why he had been calling him constantly, why he was sending Mokuba to find him every day. So hanging up the phone he told Danny to get ready to go out.


	7. Explode

**I'll respond to reviewers soon, but I'm so tired and rushing to get this one out and I don't have time…sorry! Love you all though and thank you for them all the same!**

* * *

**Sorry for the delay but again, school work has caught up with me and prevented me from doing anything I want to, barring seeing the abysmal new HP movie. Anyways enough of my ranting. Not sure if this chappie is good or not, I'll leave it up to you to decide, enjoy Joey's explosion…once I started writing it I couldn't stop…so yes, it might ramble a bit. /shuts up/**

* * *

**Some swearing…'f' word again…**

* * *

Clutching Danny's hand tightly as he walked the streets of Domino, Joey realised he didn't have any idea where Seto would be.

Berating himself once more, he came to the conclusion that he would be in only one of two places; Kaiba Corporation or the mansion. He wasn't aware of any other hiding places Seto may have acquired since he left. So naturally, he headed for Kaiba Corporation assuming that Seto was still a workaholic after all this time.

After stopping at McDonalds to get Danny a Happy Meal, they finally made their way to the Reception on the ground floor of the looming building.

"Hello and welcome to the Kaiba Corporation. How may I help you?" A chirpy, but seemingly friendly receptionist asked looking up at Joey expectantly. Her expression began to harden as Joey took a while to register that Seto hired 'nice' people. Amazing, he thought to himself.

"Erm…yes, sorry. Spaced out there. I need to find K...erm…Mr Kaiba's office please." He asked politely in manners acquired from his café.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked, glancing at him with a disbelieving glare under the friendly façade as she looked between Joey and Danny.

"Yes actually. He called about half hour ago." He smiled back, in a similar false manner.

"Well then. Mr Kaiba's office is on floor fifty-nine. You can see his secretary and wait for him to see you. Have a nice day, sir." She answered, turning her eyes elsewhere.

"Thank you, ma'am." Joey sniggered, grabbing Danny's arm and walking towards the elevator wondering about the kind of person Seto was to hire false bitches like that one on the front desk.

After a surprisingly short elevator ride, Joey soon exited and was surprised to be immediately faced with an extremely elaborate desk and a beautiful woman seated behind it. 'Typical, sleeping with the secretary.' Joey thought. Chuckling to himself as he signed his name in and was asked to take a seat. He noticed a few other men in smart suits seated around him and assumed he would be waiting a while. In silence.

It was then he wondered if Seto was even here. Soon the silence and thoughts were broken by the secretary ringing a small bell, trying to catch attention.

"Mr Wheeler? Mr Kaiba will see you now. Please enter through the white door." She smiled at him and grinned down at Danny. It was then that Joey saw she was heavily pregnant and beaming down at the small child in his hand.

"Congratulations." He smiled warmly at her before proceeding through the specified door.

When he entered the room he was expecting some really elaborate room, similar to the secretarial area. But he was pleasantly surprised to find a large room with an ornate bookcase and matching desk. There were two black, leather sofas and a door leading somewhere from one wall. All along the wall behind Seto were window panes, letting the light in and creating a light blue hue around the room as the sunlight ricocheted off of the walls. It was this light that almost blinded Joey as he struggled to make out the silhouette of Seto Kaiba seated at his desk.

"Take a seat, Joey. I'll be five seconds!" Seto said hurriedly as he frantically moved papers around on his desk. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up and thin rimmed glasses sat stylish on the bridge of his nose. His hair was tousled; obviously having had a hand ran through it too many times. He had a single cigarette smoking out of his mouth as it hang there for lack of a better place, coinciding with an expensive looking pen tucked behind his left ear.

Joey obliged, leading Danny to a sofa, smiling at the sight of a very stressed and real view of Seto Kaiba before him. In a short time he eventually made his way around the desk and seated himself next to Danny, acting as a border between Joey and Seto.

"Thanks for coming." Seto smiled at Joey, turning his attention to Danny playing with his Happy Meal toy. "And who might you be?" He grinned down at the small boy.

"I'm Daniel Wheeler, sir." He answered politely. This caused Joey to stifle a giggle as he watched the maturity levels rise in the little eight year old.

"Well I'm Seto Kaiba. Pleased to meet you!" Seto said, offering his hand to Danny, who took it happily and shook it vigorously, giggling as he did.

"Alright, Danny, that's enough! Sorry Kaiba, a bit too enthusiastic for his own good." Joey said, nervously, pulling Danny's arm back.

"No he looks like great fun. He yours?" Seto asked, still smiling. Joey noted inwardly that Seto had a soft spot for children. The reason? He didn't dare ask himself for fear of his subconscious answering him.

"Erm…not exactly. I've got legal custody of him, but he's Serenity's kid. He's a great one and I love him to pieces but you know it's hard. But you know that with Mokuba. Anyway I wanted to talk to you without Squirt but I couldn't leave him. Anywhere he can go? Or be amused?" Joey asked, sure that Seto would have at least something child-proof.

"Do you play computer games, Danny?" Seto asked as boy in question nodded frantically. "Well go to my desk and you can carry on what I'm playing on the screen." Seto laughed as the little boys eyes lit up and he ran to the desk. When he reached his destination, a high-pitched shriek of "Harry Potter! Cool!" was heard, resonating around the office.

Seto was momentarily distracted from Danny, however, by a giggling Joey next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused, not finding anything funny.

"You playing Harry Potter…just so…so…unexpected. Sorry." Joey said as he calmed down and flashed an apologetic look to the man next to him.

"Oh, yeah it is kind of funny. But I get bored here all day and I only have simple games on the new computer so I have to make do. However it isn't half bad…of course…" Seto began but was immediately cut off.

"…you could have done it so much better. Yeah, I know Kaiba." Joey said smiling at him, seemingly proud of such a skill; being able to end Seto's sentences.

"You know me too well. So…want to talk?" Seto inquired, wanting to get straight to it. He had a lot he needed or wanted to say after not seeing Joey for three years, but also wanting to find out why he left the club so cryptically the last time he saw him, therefore not wanting to push other issues in the way.

"Yeah…I want to apologise for walking out like that. Had a kind of epiphany y'know. I'm still not convinced my new theory is right because something inside me wants me to be stuck on the original, but I'll work it out. Also would be nice to have a proper catch-up chat as opposed to being in a sticky, hot club consuming too much alcohol." Joey joked, hoping that Seto would pick up on the joke in there as he referred to every time he saw him at the club.

"Ah no problem, and yes…let's chat. Why are you delving into Yugi's issues again? If that drove you away the first time then why come back and repeat the past?" Kaiba asked, gingerly at first but soon put it behind him as he grew bolder at diving in instantly into a 'question and answer' speech.

"Because I can't run away from it. His problem has become my problem, Kaiba and it haunted me the whole time I was away. Plus, it's easier than dealing with Serenity." Joey answered honestly. He didn't know why he was telling Seto all this when he couldn't even tell his closest friends that his sister had died. He hadn't told anyone and that was how he wanted it. He was upset that Danny had told Mai but that couldn't be helped.

"What's Serenity got to do with anything? Hold on, Joey. You're going to have to back up here and tell me everything because I'm lost. Is this a 'let-it-all-out' moment?" Seto asked, trying to remain nice but knowing he had to keep up some of his usual persona so he sneered a little for good measure.

However, sensing some slight hostility Joey lost trying to be calm and collected. At the club he could be anyone and do anything, he was free and he was on neutral ground. But here. Here where Seto Kaiba worked and spent his life away was somewhere he would eventually erupt. Somewhere where he would be expected to tick and explode. So, naturally, he would shy away from being adverse and unpredictable. He would explode.

"Yeah, maybe it is, Kaiba. I heard you and Yami that day…in the supermarket. All that 'I care about you' crap. I **know** Yami was cheating on Yug' with you, I watched and listened for days and then when I return to confront my troubled here there and everywhere I find you…you who had betrayed me, dropped me like nothing, helping my best friend. Aiding him through a break-up **you** were solely responsible for. So it made me angry, I tried to be pushy with you and get it out but it wasn't working! I needed to know, Kaiba because when I left, the last thing I said to Yami was that he was a cheating bastard…and he tried to tell me he didn't do any such thing. So I had unfinished business. It became my business when I couldn't shrug you off, after Graduation, I couldn't shrug you off and then you went and fucking started out with Yami like no one else mattered. So I ran away like I always do…and into Serenity. She never told me in the time we spent apart or even when she was here that she got into trouble. She had Danny when she was fourteen, best bloody kept secret in our family. Of course when my Dad found out, he left to go help her and he and my Mum kind of figured something out. They're not ever going to be back together but they're managing to stand each other's company for Danny's sake if anything. Serenity died about six months ago. She left me custody of Danny, not trusting Mum and Dad enough. Well the trouble she was in at fourteen followed her to twenty-two and they killed her, in the room next to Danny. I mean, that's fucked-up! Danny's dad claimed that Serenity was doing drugs and couldn't take care of Danny, neglecting him and refusing him any contact. The guy was later found to be mentally ill, but that doesn't excuse his friends that helped him. I couldn't stand it and Danny shouldn't have been in that environment. That's why I came back here, kind of hoped that I could resolve Yugi's problems to get over my own. But yet again, as per fucking usual, Seto freakin' Kaiba has to storm in and ruin it! You ruined it! I can't accomplish anything…you fucking cheated with Yami, hurt Yugi and now you're hurting me. Wow…full set, Seto. Well done. Jesus, why am I telling you any of this? Why? This is ridiculous. Danny, c'mon mate, we're going home now." Joey said, calming down at the end, not taking his eyes off of a slightly dumbfounded Seto Kaiba, who looked speechless.

As he held Danny's hand and grabbed his Happy Meal toy, he slowly made his way to the door so he wouldn't miss anything Seto had to say if anything.

And then he did.

"Joey…you're wrong. I...erm…I never…what's the point? You won't believe me…just go tell Yugi about your little predicament. He could shed some light on a few things for you before you go shooting any more accusations around." Seto answered, surprisingly calm, as he moved back to his desk to continue with paper work as Joey left the room, thinking about what he had said, remembering to have a chat with Yugi sometime.


	8. Terrible

**So sorry I haven't updated for ages! Been so busy with everything, rehearsals and work etc…but I'm back now that's its Christmas! Yaay! Anyone else super-duper excited? Anyways, thankingyou for all the reviews and here is the next chapter for you all, for waiting so patiently! L. xx**

* * *

It had been a week since Joey's talk with Seto, and he hadn't heeded his advice, instead skirting around the issue whenever Yugi called. He hadn't seen any of his friends and he had enrolled Danny into a local school, leaving him plenty of time by himself when he wasn't doing a shift at the café. Despite everything he had heard and remembering events leading to his departure, he still couldn't remove the idea that Yami was cheating on Yugi with Seto. No other reason seemed logical.

But he was soon dragged away by the phone ringing. It had been ringing all day, but this seemed to be the final straw as Joey couldn't stand to listen to it any longer.

"Hello?" he answered, wearily. He had thought it would be Yugi or Seto at first, so was surprised to hear Ryou's panicked voice sounding down the earpiece.

"Joey! Thank goodness you're in! You should come to the Game Shop as soon as you can, Yami…he's spoken to Yugi and he's in pieces about it. I don't know what to do!" He said hurriedly.

Ignoring his initial anger and rage at the sound of Yami having anything to do with the group, Joey agreed and grabbed his coat and keys, ready to leave.

Upon arrival at the Game Shop he saw it had been closed, but through the windows he could see Yugi, Ryou…and Seto. Walking straight past them to Yugi, he embraced his friend who was currently in tears on the floor.

After a short while, they progressed to the back room. Yugi had calmed down, but still clinging to Joey and shuddering every now and then. No one had uttered a word after Joey's arrival, just watched, so now he dared to speak.

"Yug'…what…what did he say?" He asked, gingerly so as not to send his friend off again. But he was greeted with silence and the sensation that he was being watched. Now, finally, acknowledging Seto as a part of this event, he looked up and glared at the man before him. Their eyes locked for a few moments, neither revealing anything to the other, remaining as stubborn as ever. This continued until Yugi shifted off of his seat and walked into the shop front again, leaving Ryou, Joey and Seto sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"I'll…just…" Joey muttered as he left the back room, following Yugi, unaware of Ryou following him out of desperation not to be left with Seto.

"Joey…leave me alone." Yugi said quietly as Joey approached. The comment took him aback as it was so unlike anything Yugi had said before. The closest he had got to angry with any of his friends was with Téa during the Dartz ordeal.

"Leave me alone, Joey. You've left Seto on his own, go to him." Yugi repeated.

"Yug'…why would I do that? You're my best buddy and he's some insensitive jerk who couldn't give a damn about anyone. I'm not leaving 'til you tell me what Yami said." Joey said, standing his ground, wondering why Yugi would request him to spend time with Seto, of all people.

"He gives a damn about you."

But Yugi's response was met with silence as Joey refused to speak until he got what he wanted. This continued for a few moments until Yugi spoke again, barely a whisper and muffled through sobs.

"He said he still loved me, more than anything…but…but he didn't want to trust me anymore. He said that nothing could stop him loving me but he didn't **want** me anymore."

His answer was not replied to, instead greeted by an array of confusion on Joey's part about Yami's cryptic message. He had assumed he had spoken to him via their mind-link but why talk at all if not to put Yugi through further pain? Why couldn't he do the trusting when he was the one cheating?

"Yug'…I'm gonna go find Kaiba. I'll be back in a sec, OK?" Not waiting for an answer, Joey dashed to the back room, trying to find some sort of answer in Seto, but also to run his thoughts through his mind.

As he entered the room, he found Seto bent over in one of the chairs, elbows on knees and head rested in hands. He looked stressed and tired, but most of all exhausted.

"You okay?" Joey inquired, silently hoping for no response so he could just sit there and mull things over mentally.

"I don't understand you, Joey." Seto simply stated, looking up at him finally, meeting his confused appearance. "Why the heroics? Why have you always been Saint Joey, helping Yugi out all the time. Always the good guy. Why can't you ever do anything bad? Something so unthinkable and terrible that it's fantastic."

"I'm not following you, Kaiba." Joey finally said, after pausing for a moment to try and understand Seto's point.

"After High School. During High School you were always helping Yugi out and solving his problems, hell you even helped me out more than necessary. But after High School you had the opportunity to stop being such a 'nice' guy, to do something unpredictable and so looked down upon and you could've ended up in a better position than you are in now. I don't understand why you never took the opportunity. I would have if it was me and I was being honest. It occurred to me tonight, when you came rushing to Yugi's aid once again." Seto finished, looking away from his, sighing in despair.

"What are you trying to say, Kaiba? What could I have done? Do you want me to help you more often? What is it!" Joey demanded, getting more frustrated and angry at Seto's cryptic speeches. So like Yami's, Joey thought. Seto soon after, made a small growling noise from the back of his throat and looked at Joey, leaning forward, and exclaimed:

"You could have been with me! I'd always sort of admired you, then liked you and then liked you more than I should have! That's what Graduation was about, jeez Joey!"

"But…I kissed you."

"I didn't exactly push you away."

Joey stared at him and lowered his tone, as he tried to prevent his friends overhearing.

"But it's not the same anymore. You've been with Yami, you've screwed my friend over and lied to him about it, lied to me. Kaiba, you're fucked up. How you can sit here like this is beyond me, probably hoping that dear Yami has left you a little love note on the end? I really liked you once, Kaiba. So much so that I got the balls to kiss you like I did."

"Been with Yami? What the hell? You think it was me he was cheating with! Fucking hell, Joey! Why would I cheat with Yami when I was so fucking hung up on you the whole time? So if anyone's screwed anyone over, you did me when you fucking upped and left! Just when I thought we were getting somewhere, just when I thought you could tolerate being near me…Jesus Christ!" Seto yelled at Joey, stunning him into silence as he just stared, wide-eyed at Seto as all his revelations came out.

But in his stunned state, his mind wasn't working as well as it should have, as he marched over to Seto and kissed him the same way he had done on their Graduation night. It wasn't what Seto was expecting so it was a few seconds until he responded, but he did gladly, letting Joey take over as he deepened the kiss, being thankful for getting anything at all.

But it was after Joey broke away from him, that he was confused. Joey looked into his eyes with a look of regret and apologies, as he walked past him and left the Game Shop, promising to sort it all out for Yugi when he had collected Danny from school.

Once again, for the third time in his life, Joey had left Seto Kaiba hanging and Seto had a feeling this wouldn't end the way he wanted it to. After all, barring the kiss, he was given no clue of requited feelings; maybe Joey kissed him out of pity. He presumed he'd never know as he left the shop to attempt to track Yami out with the Kaiba Corp. systems.


	9. Truth

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**Sorry for the delay! hides I wasn't able to update before Christmas for me underestimating how hectic the run-up is! However, I couldn't leave you all hanging for so long, especially with only three chapters left! So, without further ado…**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything mentioned in this story, apart from the story idea. All characters, brand-names and Yu-Gi-Oh! do not belong to me, nor do I claim to own them. Kept forgetting to put it in!**

* * *

'Why?' Joey thought as he left the Game Shop to escape to his car. 'Why…where did that come from? It wasn't provoked…stupid, stupid, stupid idiot!' He continued, gaining anger at himself with every thought.

Since leaving the back room he had been questioning why he kissed Seto, what made him do it. Was it Seto's honesty? Was it the side of him Joey had never seen before that drew him to it? Either way, he understood that it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened.

'Graduation and teasing in the club is one thing, Joey…' He carried on, not caring where his trail would lead him to. 'But kissing him in the next room while your best friend is hysterical…'

But that was where he cut it off. Yugi. He had left him when he was most vulnerable in the hands of Ryou and Seto, 'The man who had – no. Wait. He said it wasn't true.' Joey suddenly remembered as his slammed the brakes down, his mind now going into overdrive.

"_Why have you always been Saint Joey?"_

The words came back to him in a jolt. It was an interesting question, Joey couldn't deny and one to make him think. It was true that he was always there when Yugi needed him, he was always by his side. Throughout Duellist Kingdom he had been on the sidelines, cheering his friend on with all the friendship mumbo jumbo Téa had always ranted about. Téa. He had missed her over the years, a friend he held dear even if the incessant reminders about their close bonds drove him into a rage at times. Why didn't he hear from her anymore? She had moved away about the same time he had, the same time Yami cheated on Yugi. The same time Seto had felt the pain of someone leaving him. 'First time for everything.' Joey thought to himself as he snickered.

But Joey wasn't stupid. The amount of people who had claimed he was, was phenomenal but he could figure out that something was going on. There was more to Yugi's issues than he would have originally planned and he wanted to help. He genuinely wanted to help his friend even if he couldn't see that he was holding himself back in the process.

'Time to sort this once and for all.' Joey thought as he started driving again on his way to collect Danny from school, something that he had been looking forward to all day, but now couldn't wait to get it over and done with.

Pulling into the car park he made his way onto the playground to wait for him, feeling guilty at his urgent want to leave the school as fast as he could. But then he thought. 'Danny can't see Yugi like this! Shit! Crap, crap, crap…Kaiba likes kids…' He suddenly thought, forgetting the previous event momentarily as he tried to think of a way to help Yugi without ruining Danny's innocence and naivety to the "real world", dare he say it.

"Uncle Joey!" He was broken from his thoughts by a small boy running towards him and eventually colliding in a warm embrace. "This school is amazing, Uncle Joey! The other kids are so great!"

"Glad you like it, scout! Your Uncle Joey went here when he was your age!" Joey smiled, not at all fazed by speaking about himself in the third person.

"Really? That's so cool! Did Mummy?" He asked innocently, glancing up to the sky briefly before awaiting Joey's answer. Joey looked at him with sorrow before replacing it with a smile when he saw the young boy eager to learn more about his mother.

"No, no mate she didn't. Mummy didn't live around here, she moved away with Grandma when she was little, but she visited sometimes." He answered, picking Danny up and began walking to the car.

"Uncle Joey! Don't! The other kids will see me!" He squealed, hitting Joey's shoulder in an attempt to be let down. Rather shocked in Danny's sudden change in attitude, he let him go but soon loosened up remembering that he was the same way, smiling a little at the nostalgia flooding back to him just by being at his old school with his nephew.

The ride back to Yugi's was full of laughter with Danny's tales of his first day at Domino Junior School. It brought back a lot of memories for Joey, remembering when his life was so easy, he would hang out with Yugi, play Duel Monsters, fight with Seto and then go home thinking about the day he would finally get over the fact he might like him. It all seemed so simple, where did it all go? Where did the transformation from a kind, loving and overly friendly Pharaoh to a back-stabbing, cheating bastard come from? When did Yugi begin his slow, mental breakdown after spending so much of his life being a happy-go-lucky guy with a handful of friends he was now pushing away?

Walking into the Kame Game Shop, he could sense the tension as he found the shop area empty. Deciding that it must have skipped Yugi's mind he turned the latch in the door and turned the sign to say 'Closed'. He just prayed that Seto wasn't still here, because that was one hassle he didn't need.

"Ok, Danny? You can stay here and look at all the game stuff, I need to go and see Yugi." Joey said, leaving Danny by the masses of Duel Monsters cards while he hunted his friend. He walked through the building and eventually to the living area behind the shop, calling Yugi's name as he walked through. Eventually finding the sitting room, he noticed Yugi sat in the middle of the settee, his legs bent up to his chest held close by his arms. His chin was resting atop his knees and he was staring at nothing but air as silent tears rained down his face. Joey watched him with pity and wondered if he even knew he was crying, what kind of state his mind was in.

"Yug'? Where's Ryou and Kaiba?" Joey asked quietly, sitting next to him turning slightly to face him. There was momentary silence until Yugi sighed and in a monotone voice so unlike his normal one he answered.

"Gone. All gone. Everyone's gone."

"Are…are they coming back, buddy?" Joey tried again, hoping to snap Yugi out of this state.

"Nope. No one comes back, Joey. Why are you here? You were gone." Yugi answered questioningly, not once looking at Joey but like a statue in the same position he was in when his friend returned.

"I always come back, Yug'! What is this? You were almost fine when I left! What happened? I only went to collect Danny, I said I was coming back! C'mon, snap out of it!" Joey exclaimed, his voice rising in volume in frustration at Yugi's actions, or lack of.

"He went. You went. Ryou's gone. Everything is wrong, Joey. I ruined everything and nothing is coming back anymore. I'm so sorry…" Yugi trailed off as he finally started to show emotion, choking on his words as he tipped his head down to cry into his knees, being pulled by Joey into a small hug.

"Yes, he went, Yug'. You didn't ruin anything, so quite blaming yourself." He countered softly in a calming manner to reassure his friend who just cried even more.

After a short while of Joey muttering reassurances to him quietly, Yugi had had enough and shot up, breaking free of Joey's grip, a look of anger and frustration in his eyes as he looked at his friend, ready to burst.

"You just don't get it! You don't understand! Why don't you listen, Joey? It **is** my fault, it **is** me who ruined everything. I ruined it for me, I ruined it for you, I ruined it for Seto and the whole time no one could see! Why don't you understand, Joey?" He yelled, stunning Joey into silence. But in his stunned state, he was still confused. He knew that Yugi wasn't in the correct state, but he had never expected such anger and rage, he couldn't understand the need to blame himself.

"Yug'…you didn't do…" Joey started, hesitantly as Yugi growled in frustration.

"I did! I did do it! Yami didn't do anything Joey! I'm fed up of lying! Can you see now? I stopped you dating Seto, I ruined my relationship and I lied about it all! Yami was a scapegoat in the whole thing, you understand?"

"Why are you saying this Yug'? I talked to Yami, of course he denied everything but it was clear that he had cheated! When are you going to see him for the scum he is! He doesn't deserve you!" Joey yelled back, just as loud forgetting to be sensitive and getting angrier with the small man in front of him.

"You saw what you wanted to see, you went out of your way to interfere like you do so damn much. Joey, you were wrong and I didn't change your mind! You heard wrong in the supermarket, Yami was telling the truth…EVERYTHING! I caused it all! Letting you and everyone else believe otherwise was easier than admitting what I had done. How would you all react? You would alienate her!" Yugi stopped yelling and grew more desperate in his claims, appearing as a man with a lot to let off, a lot on his mind.

"What are you talking about!" Joey demanded to know, finally fed up with his friends cryptic talking.

"I cheated on him! I cheated on him! I. Cheated. On. Him. Okay! With a girl. Téa. I was **ashamed**. I don't know why I did it, okay! Yami knew, he left me for that but as long as he wasn't here…as long as he wasn't here I could keep you all believing." Yugi finished, calming his tone as he neared the end.

"TEA! YOU! You…you did all this? You caused all this? You made me believe that Seto and Yami were together? Do you realise how stupid I look, Yug'? Did you think about that? Huh? You…you…you drove me away! I left and you broke everyone apart! Seto lost the person he loved for helping you and this is how you allow me to repay…oh my god. Oh. My. God. Oh Christ. Shit." Joey slowed down, sinking back into the settee, holding his hands over his face in his state of minor shock, Yugi looking at him unsurely before realising.

"You." He said simply and quietly.

"Me." Joey answered in the same tone. "Shit. I…I kissed him. Yug'…how could…I'm sorry, Yug', I can't stay here now." He said, lifting himself from his seat and making his way to the shop front. As he reached the door he paused in his tracks as he felt someone grab his arm. He looked down at Yugi, looking up at him pleading in his eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Joey." He muttered, helplessly.

But all Joey could do was smile as he pulled Yugi's hand off of his arm and dropped it.

"How do I know you're not lying?" He sneered and turned away, leaving a defeated and very alone Yugi behind him, grabbing Danny and making his way home.

--------  
"Bloody computer!" Seto Kaiba yelled, hitting the monitor for the seventh time in the past half hour as his tracking software refused point blank to work.

"Destination unknown." The computer answered robotically to the query Seto had just issued to find Yami.

"I know that, you pile of crap! I can see the screen you know, I'm not stupid!" Seto yelled, before sitting back in his chair, raising his hand to his forehead as he tried to soothe an oncoming headache. "I'm a prat. A great, giant prat. I am in a room by myself, talking to a piece of machinery. Prat! Prat! Prat!" He continued to himself, resorting to hitting himself on the head continuously, making the arrival of the headache inevitable.

Sighing wistfully, in defeat, Seto closed his eyes and remembered the day left behind him. Subconsciously he found his hands wandering up to his mouth, tracing his lips where Joey had kissed him only a few hours ago. Smiling slightly at the memory he sat back up and opened his eyes. It was the analysis that Seto did following the kiss that made the smile slip away so swiftly.

"He's teasing you, Seto. He knows you loved him and he's teasing you. He's luring you in again." He said to himself, before catching himself out. "Dammit I'm talking to myself!" He continued before shutting down the computer and preparing to leave the room.

But as his hand grasped the door handle, the phone that resided in his office began a shrill, annoying ring. Racing to answer it before it woke anyone up, Seto ran across the room – something he had never had the pleasure of trying before.

"Hel…lo?" He answered, breathless after his mini, unexpected sprint.

"Breathless, Kaiba? What's going on at your place?" A familiar voice rang through, laughter evident in his tone. Just hearing the voice brought a small, but weak, smile to Seto's face again.

"Joey? Why are you calling?" Seto inquired, pretending that the afternoon event had never happened. 'As if he remembers doing it anyway, was so bloody insignificant.' He thought.

"I…erm…I wanna talk to you. Can I come over?" Joey asked directly.

"Sure, but what about Danny? You can't just up and leave him at this time of night!" Seto exclaimed, sounding shocked that Joey could possibly even entertain the idea.

"Ryou's staying the night. Couldn't get home from Yug's and didn't wanna stay in that atmosphere. So can I?" He was sounding desperate now, Seto noted wanting to get any idea of this sudden spontaneity.

"Fine, just…just be quiet when you arrive, it's only me awake. Erm…yeah, I'll buzz you through, see you in a minute." Seto said and hung up, knowing full well it would take Joey longer than a minute to get to his house, even if he did live down the road…and round the corner…and straight on three blocks, and have a car. So he instead opted for lounging back in his chair, closing his eyes and thinking of why Joey could want a sudden 'get-together'…with him of all people.

* * *

**Oh my…how incredibly crap is this? I kinda struggled with this chapter. I'm so sorry for the delay. This has taken three weeks to get out because I kept changing stuff, my computer broke down etc etc. Just about everything that could get in the way, did. But it's here now and I send you all huge apologies and vast numbers of chocolate and sweets your way, just for the sheer piece of crap this chapter be! L. xx**


	10. Penultimate

**Not as much of a delay this time! Sorry if this isn't all that great, but I have a three-day weekend and thought I could use it to catch up on writing. Still feeling bad after the 'maybe an update before Christmas' thing and then it was like mid-January. But hey, I'm not perfect:) Thanks for all reviews…so here you go…**

* * *

**What kind of hair do oceans have? Wavy. (Wow…lolly jokes really do suck.)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing mentioned in this except maybe the teeny bit of creativity that put the story idea in my head. Off you go…**

* * *

**Penultimate Chapter. Yay!**

* * *

As Joey placed the phone back where he found it, he sat back down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, sighing. 'why…you idiot! Why did you ask…bloody hell.' He thought to himself, questioning his reasoning as to why he wanted to see Seto Kaiba. Sure, there had been a few revelations…and kisses…throughout the day, but it still didn't make any sense.

"Better get it over with." He muttered, pulling a t-shirt on as an addition to his jeans. Creeping out of his bedroom so as not to wake anyone, he sneaked down to Danny's room, checking that he was asleep, finally moving swiftly past Ryou on his sofa as he grabbed his jacket and made a hasty exit through the door, removing his keys from his pocket.

As he got into the car and turned the engine on, music immediately started blaring. Recognising the song, he began to sing along, slowly pulling away only to speed up when on the main road.

"Fate fell short this time, your smile fades in the summer! Place your hands in mine I'll leave when I wanna!" He sang out as he hit a junction, surprised at how busy it was considering the time.

"This place was never the same again, after you came and went, how can you say you made anything different to anyone standing alone on the street with a cigarette on the first night we met?" He continued to sing, while patting his hands on the steering wheel before pulling through the junction and across the other side.

"Look to the past and remember and smile and maybe tonight I can breathe for a while, I'm not in the scene, I think I'm fallin' asleep but then all that it means is I'll always be dreaming of you!" The radio carried on without Joey's input as the sound of Blink 182 caused him to reminisce about many days listening to 'Feeling This' alone in his room while hoping to stop liking Seto Kaiba.

"How ironic. Stupid radio." He voiced aloud as he came to the end of the street and immediately saw the gated area the "rich and famous" inhabited. He pulled up to the gate and stopped at a speaker-box.

"Please state name and reason for entry." It ordered.

"Joey Wheeler, here to see Seto Kaiba for personal reasons." Thinking of the best reason he could think of considering he didn't know himself why he was there.

"Can Mr Kaiba confirm this?" The voice sounded again.

"Yes, I had a phone call with him just ten minutes ago."

"Okay, go on through. Enjoy your visit." And then there was a click signalling the end as the looming gates swung open revealing a row of houses most people could only dream of owning.

"Enjoy my visit…pfft, sure." Joey mumbled as he drove slowly along the road, checking the signs at the end of the vast driveways and gardens to find Seto's. After a couple of minutes, he finally stopped by some railings and more gates after noticing the 'Kaiba' sign. He pulled over and got out of the car, leaving it unlocked feeling highly sure that no one in this area would be interested in his little car. In front of him was a security camera following his move and another speaker-box, suddenly coming to life, making Joey jump as it did.

"I'm opening the gates, the door will be open when you arrive, and you can drive the car up." Seto Kaiba's voice rang through quietly. With another click, the speaker-box shut off and the gates opened with a small hum, as Joey got back in the car and began the drive up to the house. On his way he took in the gardens, admiring Seto for having possibly the nicest of all he had seen on his way up. But soon he came to a rounded parking area; parking his car up he noticed the front door slightly ajar.

Walking gingerly through the door, he called quietly into the hall, his call immediately followed by Seto emerging from a large door to his left.

"In here." He commanded and Joey followed, not wanting to argue now.

After they both settled down and had said their 'hello's', Joey immediately launched into his supposed reasons for visiting so late.

"So, it wasn't Yami cheating. Yugi, with Téa. I'm…I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have done that. It was just that everything seemed to add up and make sense until Yugi blew up anyway!" He laughed nervously, looking towards Seto for a reaction.

"Well, I didn't expect Yugi to…wow. That's quite a revelation." Seto said, looking genuinely surprised.

"Yeah. You know I really am sorry, see me and Yug' got thinking. He started rambling saying he had caused problems between us, stopped us being happy, y'know. Then we talked about that person you said you loved…who left you. Three years ago. Ah dammit, can't be arsed with this crap. Did you really love me?" Joey said, bluntly looking at Seto who now had a worried but also exasperated look upon his face.

"I didn't think we would ever have this conversation." He let out a small laugh. "No, I didn't love you Joey. We were just kids, too young. Besides, how can I be in love with someone I barely got to know? No, not love. I was just immensely and uncontrollably attracted to you." He finished with an infectious smile that Joey couldn't help but return and laugh at.

"Damn straight!" He said as they both ruptured into laughter at the very idea of it. They remained in this state for a few moments before they calmed down and fell silent.

"Do you think we would have…no don't worry about it." Joey said but refused to finish.

"Go on." Seto urged, growing curious.

"Well, I really liked you at high school too, god knows why. I used to try and talk myself out of it after school, no good that did! But, I was just thinking, well wondering, if you thought we would have been good together. I mean you have kissing going for you!" Joey added, laughing nervously whilst berating himself for making such inane conversation.

"Interesting. You know, I think we would've been alright, I mean we're okay now. Not fighting." Seto stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, but that's outta my control. Given my way we wouldn't be sat here like this. I'd be at home fuming about how much you piss me off but also how much I fucking like you despite it. Jesus, it's a mess isn't it. Look, I'm sorry I've been so weird around you. I thought, well I'm not gonna go there. I thought some things that weren't true and I've been a prat for it." Joey said, lowering his head as he fiddled with an imaginary thread on his jeans.

"You're forgiven. What about now?" Seto asked, watching Joey intently, awaiting a response carefully.

"Eh? Now? What do you mean?" Joey asked confused as ever as Seto impressively stifled another fit of laughter.

"What about now? Us, now. Is it any different to high school now?"

"I don't know." Joey started honestly. "I mean, when I came back it was similar. Saw your building and decided I didn't wanna see you, but I did you know. If you're asking if we'd work together, I don't know, Seto. Kaiba. Sorry. We've changed a lot, I'm not sure I know who you are, you don't know me."

"You don't have to be so touchy about my name. I told you once, I'll tell you again. This isn't high school. I was so stupid about that crap back then. Anyway, where did the whole 'us together' thing come from? Not your usual topic of conversation."

"Because…damn. Be…well…you see…I. I don't think I quite stopped liking you. I guess I was playing on my teenage hopes and dreams. But I wanted you to know that I'm leaving again. I can't stand staying here with Yugi anymore, he's not who I thought he was. But, you know, if you thought that we could be together, or give it a go or something then…well…" Joey hung his head once more as he trailed off.

"You would stay?" Seto attempted to finish.

"No. No, god no. I'd go, but you might go with me, or some long-distance thingy. I dunno what I mean. Jeez Kaiba, I thought I had it all figured out! Look, this is a pretty much once in a lifetime thing for me, I either do this now, or I never do it. I have felt 'uncontrollably attracted' to you for some time too, and it's getting worse. Only now, it doesn't seem like such a bad thing, it seems normal and I wanna do something about it. But it's up to you. Do you want to try this or not? I mean, you might hate my guts for all I know, I'm just going by you at high school and all that stuff you kept saying about me leaving. See! Not so stupid am I? I saw through your cryptic crap!" Joey finished, quite embarrassed but triumphant as he realised he had proven Seto wrong.

"I never thought you were stupid. I knew you would work it out eventually. What exactly do you want to try?" Seto asked, narrowing his eyes and his looked at Joey, interested.

"This is so weird. Us, together. Do you wanna try it?" Joey asked again but was met with silence. He grew more and more unnerved as the silence remained, Seto dropping his gaze but instead switching to watching his hands as he twiddled his thumbs as if they would give him the answer.

"Ok, fine. Erm…I tell you what. I'm leaving, tomorrow. I'm not coming back, probably. If you get an answer, then call me or something, but I can't stay here, it's too late and I didn't have a logical reason for coming over. Danny might've woken and could be looking for me. But either way, I really am sorry for all this, I shouldn't have jumped the gun like I did. If I don't see you again, thanks for everything, I don't deserve forgiveness really. If only I could say the same to Yami." Joey mumbled the final part as he stood and made his way to the living room door. "I'll see you around."

"Joey?" Seto called as Joey had made his way to the front door but soon came rushing back, hope glittering in his eyes. "Erm…have a safe journey home, it's dark out there, anything could happen. I…I wouldn't want to be responsible. Goodbye." And then he was gone, leaving Joey to see himself out but also leaving him more confused than he had been earlier in the day. He couldn't decide if he'd been given a little hope or complete and utter rejection. Seto had seemed like he cared until the final statement, suddenly becoming selfish and more like the Seto Joey had left behind at high school. With this thought weighting on his mind, he left the huge house and began the drive home, stopping once again at the tedious speaker-box he had encountered on his way.

-----

Once Joey had left, Seto climbed the stairs to his bedroom and climbed the stairs. 'He's playing with your head, Seto. Don't let it get to you.' He tried to convince himself mentally as he stared at his ceiling with no particular interest. 'But he wants a relationship with you, what the fuck was that all about?' He continued in his head before finally erupting through annoyance more than anything.

"For fucks sake!" He yelled before quieting down, remembering the housekeeping were all most likely asleep. Deciding that he wasn't going to sleep, he took a quick shower to wake himself up properly to avoid the temptation that sleep offered, and made his way down to his office deciding to see if there was any work outstanding, or at least to play a game he had probably long since complete five times over. Logging onto his computer, the first icon he noticed on his desktop was the one for loading the Harry Potter game. 'The game Danny played when they came to see me.' Seto thought, rubbing his forehead with his hand as he grew more and more confused. In a spur of the moment, he turned in his chair and grabbed the phone lying on the desk next to him and started dialling Joey's number.

"Don't be such a prat." He scolded himself, placing the phone on the desk once more and returning his attention to the computer screen.

He continued this for the next few hours before finally deciding that he should call Joey. He knew he wanted to give 'it' a go, whatever 'it' was. He had wanted it since he first realised he liked Joey as more than an acquaintance but he couldn't admit it. To tell Joey would be admitting to him that he wanted to, something he had never had the ability to do for fear of rejection. There were many things Seto wasn't afraid of, but rejection was something he did fear. He couldn't bear the thought of someone saying 'no', the idea that Mokuba would one day not want to know him, the fact that Joey would walk away. But after Joey's confession, he had been given a new confidence, a ray of light and he decided to do something about it. It was so much easier over the phone than face to face. So he picked up the phone once more and shakily dialled the numbers, he wasn't entirely sure why he was shaking, maybe because he was about to drop everything at Domino for Joey who aside from himself, had little to offer, but maybe that was enough. Maybe all he needed was Joey right now. He put the phone to his ear and waited while chewing on a nail with anticipation, but was soon overcome with anger as he heard a continuous beeping meaning that Joey was already using the phone. He wasn't angry that Joey was on the phone as such, he was angry at himself for leaving it. If he had told Joey when he had visited then this wouldn't have happened. Checking the clock and seeing the time as four-thirty in the morning he knew he would have to start packing if he were to leave with Joey later in the day. Trouble was, he was still undecided about it, and he had hoped Joey would clear up his confusion.

-----

"Hello?" Joey answered the phone wearily at four-twenty in the morning, angry at whoever it was.

"Joey? I need to talk to you. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened earlier, I didn't mean to…Joey please talk to me!" A frantic Yugi begged, sounding as though he had either been crying or was currently.

"Why should I, Yug'? And why are you calling so damn early!" Joey asked with annoyance.

"Joey, I need you. You're my best friend, you understand me more than anyone! I don't know what I'd do if you walked away from me now!" He continued begging, ignoring why he was calling so early.

"Yug', I'm leaving Domino later. I won't be coming back, I have no reason to. I only came back for you but how can I stay now that I know you've lied? You've been holding this lie, making it bigger and bigger for nearly five years now. I don't know how you could do it to everyone. The sheer fact that you can do that has made me lose any trust I had in you, liars aren't worthy of anyone's friendship. Maybe you should've thought of that. Who would judge you and refuse to talk to you for making a mistake? No one. You made the mistake Yug', you deal with it. Goodbye." Joey said honestly and fiercely as he hung up, sure he heard a gasp as he put the phone down.

It was then his thoughts trailed back to Seto, how he had confessed everything he had been feeling since he was sixteen. He thought it would feel better than this, he thought he would feel released, let go of Seto's hold once and for all. But no, it was different. It seemed like his teenage feelings had suddenly come swarming back to him. He had neglected his feelings for a long time, pushing them aside for his family, Danny and Yugi. He hadn't given any time to consider them or do something about it, so much so that he had thought he was over it. But it was when he worked out that it was he that Seto was talking about, everything hit him, it hit him at such a speed he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with Seto, or at least give it a go, he knew that much – he always had – but to ask was selfish, he couldn't expect that Seto would feel anything anymore, not after everything Joey had said to and about him. It would be ludicrous if he did.

But his thinking was cut short as Danny appeared in his doorway, rubbing his eyes and clutching a blanket.

"Uncle Joey, why were you shouting?" He asked sleepily as he walked over and crawled onto Joey's lap, snuggling into his chest. Joey wrapped his arms around him and held him close, wishing him to fall asleep again.

"It's nothing, Squirt. Look, we're going to be leaving tomorrow. We're going to back to see Grandma and Grandad, okay? I don't like it in Domino anymore, would you like to go back home?" Joey asked, gently not wanting to wake him if he had drifted back off.

"Yes! When do we go? Oh, what about school? My friends! Will I get to go back to my old school?" Danny asked, suddenly very awake as he leaped out of Joey's hold and became extremely excited.

"Yes. Now, go get your backpack and put all your little things in it, I'll get your clothes for you. We'll be leaving later, okay?" Joey answered, smiling at the child in front of him, ruffling his hair as he left the room to collect the large luggage bag for clothes he had brought with him. He had already made the decision to rent the apartment out fully furnished while he was away. So he started to pack, now he was feeling the release. He was free from everything that been haunting him since he left the first time, well except Seto but he would have to wait. Even if Joey never saw him again, that was the one thing he would never be free from, and it scared him but he knew he had to deal with it. He had to put Danny first and forget about all the past events, even if it was a little convenient to him as well.

* * *

**Ack, another crappy chapter! But there's one more to go, so hopefully I'll get it right, it'll be a last chance haha! Please review! Thanks. L. xx**


	11. Final

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, the characters or any brand names mentioned, nor do I claim to.

* * *

Final chapter! It's been amazing writing this and receiving all your reviews, everyone! So thank you all so much! So yes, this is the final chapter, I hope I do the plot justice but probably not. Hmm.

* * *

"Dear Yugi…" Joey mumbled before trailing off, glaring holes through the blank piece of paper in front of him and ready to snap the pen he was holding in two. Giving up, he glanced over to his large bag, next to Danny's small backpack and smiled. He was broken from his line of thought by an almighty yell.

"UNCLE JOEY!" Danny yelled, as he darted through the apartment and crashed into Joey, landing on his lap. Looking up at Joey, the small boy grinned sheepishly as Joey looked back, slightly scared and curious.

"Uncle Joey…will I see Whippy again? Will he still be there? Do you think Grandma fed him? God, I hope she did! I've missed him y'know!" Danny said, finally showing real excitement and opening up to Joey in a way he hadn't seen since he had moved him away from his home to join him in Domino. He had to smile down at the boy as he lifted him onto his lap properly, stifling laughter as Danny squealed about his rabbit back home, the last thing Serenity gave him before she went. He never knew why he was called Whippy, but he was sure there was some child's-logic behind it, knowing Danny.

"Yes, Whippy will still be there. I made sure Grandma didn't forget about him." Joey reassured him as he was caught by two arms flinging around his neck, being strangled in a tight embrace and a piercing 'Yay!' screaming in his ear from the delighted child. "I need to call my friends to let them know I'm going and then we can set off, okay?"

"Woohoo!" The boy yelped as he ran through the house excitedly, impersonating an aeroplane, weaving in and out of the furniture being careful not to knock anything.

Once Danny had left him alone, Joey once again looked down at the pen and paper sat before him on the table, wincing as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say. He stood up from his seat, deciding to leave it a while before finishing the letter, opting instead for calling his friends, Tristan, Duke and Ryou namely.

He knew the call with Tristan would be emotional, he hadn't seen his friend in so long and when he returned he hardly saw him at all, whiling his time away with Yugi and Seto. It wasn't the ideal situation for him, but he had to deal with it one way or another. So, without further ado, he held the phone to his ear and listened intently to the ringing noise, before a small click and;

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"Duke? That you?"

"Sure is, one and only. Joey?" Joey could distinctively hear a yawn on the other end and felt guilty for waking his friends, even if it was ten o' clock in the morning by now.

"Yeah, Joey. Erm…I need to talk to Tristan, he around?" He winced as he spoke, hoping not to seem like he was brushing Duke away.

"Well…I guess I could wake him. Two seconds." Joey could hear the phone being set down on a side, a door opening and then some sort of shouting in the background.

"_Tris! Get the hell up! Joey's on the phone!"_

"_Piss off."_

"_Tristan Taylor, don't make me remove you myself!" _

"_Would you?"_ At this, Joey decided he didn't want to hear anymore and moved the phone away from his ear so as not to hear that conversation but also enough to hear when Tristan finally picked up the phone.

"Joe? Joey, you there man?" He heard ring through the speaker as he braved it, deeming it safe to listen again.

"Yeah, Tris. I'm here man. Listen, I gotta tell you something, it's important and I don't have long, okay?" Joey said, unconsciously running his hand through his hair, a habit he had acquired as he thought about things that troubled him, such as Serenity and Yugi.

"You wanna meet up? You in trouble?" Tristan immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. Giving a tired chuckle, Joey hung his head and started shifting his feet as he decided to just say it.

"No, man, no trouble. I'm…erm…I'm leaving again, Tris. I thought I should tell you 'cause I feel awful about it. I can't stay here with Yugi, can't even talk to him anymore and I've been so busy with that I haven't had time to talk to you properly and now I'm up and leaving again. Jeez, Tris, I'm sorry!" Joey said but it was met with silence and only the sound of breathing letting Joey know that Tristan was still there.

"You, erm. This isn't to do with Kaiba is it? Are you two like…" But Tristan couldn't finish. Joey had immediately jumped in.

"Oh God no, I completely screwed that up. I, err, jumped to conclusions. I saw him last night but he doesn't wanna know anymore. But this isn't anything to do with him, I've got no reason to stay, Danny needs his family around him and I can't bear to be around Yug' anymore. It sickens me that he can lie so persistently to us, y'know?"

"I understand, Joey. Honestly, but are you sure about Kaiba? I mean, he's liked you for ages; sure he wasn't just being himself? You can hardly expect him to melt and proclaim his undying love for you after five minutes of talking, c'mon man, this is Kaiba!" Tristan chuckled softly.

"I know where I stand, Tris. I told him that if he thought there was any chance of anything to call me and he hasn't. I leave in three-quarters of an hour and he knows that. He hasn't made any effort." Joey said sadly as he had rather hoped Seto would call.

"What and you have? Christ Joey! You leave for years, come back and get his hopes up, you dance with him at the club like me and Duke do and then you give him the cold shoulder as soon as Yugi comes crying! I'm sorry, Joey but if anyone's to blame for this little breakdown, it's you. Remember Graduation? He was so into you it was unbelievable but you did nothing about it! Yeah, you kissed, but what's that without anything else? It could've been anyone!" Tristan said as he tried vehemently to get his point to Joey.

"Tris, since when have you cared what Kaiba wanted? Where's all this come from?" Joey asked curiously.

"I'm watching you throw something really good away, Joey. I know he's been a bastard to us for years, but he's mellowed out a little now. He's not as touchy and sensitive about pathetic things anymore and he's let us in slightly. Yes, he's still walking around like he owns the world and that he can have anything he wants and he still has that whole thing where he guards his emotions, but anyone with eyes can see that he is so into you, Joey! You're a fool to give up so easily!"

"Tris…" Joey began.

"No, why did you leave it in his hands? If this is something you really want then you know you have to do this. You **know** Kaiba wouldn't dream of confessing anything like that, you **know** he wouldn't take such a big risk without thinking of every hazard that could arise from it. He calculates things and works through them to the extreme, sometimes until it's too late. Did you know how devastated he was when you left the first time? Went to see Yugi to ask why you wouldn't answer the phone. Can you imagine having to tell him that you'd pissed off never to be seen again and you know what Yug' used to be like around him in those situations!" Tristan said, almost with a hint of amusement in his tone as he thought about the way Yugi would tremble under real pressure in comparison to his calm attitude under pressure in Duel Monsters.

"Tris, you're right. I do know all this but I also know that if I don't leave it with him I'll be doing all the work for forever more. I don't want to spend the rest of my life working to keep a relationship going when we should both share it. If I leave it like this, the ball's in his court and he can decide what he wants. I'm not going to chase him anymore." He responded calmly.

"No, you're running away from him instead. I'm sorry, Joey. I shouldn't be telling you what to do. It's your life and you do what makes you happy, okay? As long as you stay in touch I can't complain can I! Can't cut off all ties buddy!" Tristan joked.

"Oh, I assure you I won't. Thanks, Tris."

"What for?"

"For understanding. For being there. All that shit. I'm not going into it, I ain't gonna cry about it!" Joey laughed away the remorse that had begun to surface as it sunk in just what he was leaving behind.

"Chill, man. It's alright. I understand that I can't be selfish about this, you've got Danny to think of now. How is he?"

"He's really excited to be going home actually. First time I've seen him speak so much since Serenity went, it's amazing!" Joey smiled as he looked at the boy now air-guitaring to no music in the middle of the living room.

"That's great, I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time. I'm gonna miss you, Joey. Just…don't be a stranger this time, come visit!" Tristan insisted.

"Oh don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it. I couldn't leave my two favourite ladies behind without visiting at least once!" Joey sniggered.

"Oh shut it, Joe. Duke's the girl!" Tristan said, sounding quite annoyed as though his pride had been wounded.

"Look, I've really gotta go, still gotta finish the letter to Yug'. We've been going on so much I haven't had time to call Ryou. I'll call him when I get there, but can you let him know?"

"Sure. I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Yeah, later man." Joey said as he hung up, knowing that was Tristan's way of saying goodbye. They had never been good at goodbyes between them, one always getting over-emotional so they figured it was easier all round to use a normal, usual goodbye as opposed to the theatrics many people go through.

Sitting once again at the table, Tristan bringing up the subject of Seto Kaiba had caused him to wonder if he had done the right thing. 'But what is the right thing?' He thought.

"Damn it." He muttered before getting up to get a glass of water, but it was on his way he realised he hadn't called a taxi yet.

"Damn it!" He repeated. "Phone bill will be through the roof at this rate." He glared at the phone and angrily punched the phone number in, eventually hanging up after booking his taxi. He knew it would cost a lot, but it seemed worth it somehow. He couldn't necessarily afford to leave, yes the café did bring in better money than any other job, but it wasn't enough for big escapades across Japan every time something went wrong at either end.

But when he was checking through his belongings and making sure that he had everything of his and Danny's that he would need when the most extraordinary, near impossible thing happened.

Someone knocked on the door.

Not expecting anyone, Joey eyed it suspiciously but slowly opened it anyway. Once he saw who it was he swung the door right open and gaped at said person in shock for at least twenty seconds, for there, stood in all his glory – wearing the shades that made him cool – was Seto Kaiba, smirking amusedly down at Joey's shocked appearance.

"Joey. I lied." He said softly, waiting for his response.

---

After finally calling Joey and finding the phone line engaged, Seto realised that his options were to wait, or to simply surprise him. Seeing as he was still undecided as to whether he really wanted to leave Domino or whether he wanted to stay, he was stuck. For the first time, no amount of intelligence or computer wizardry could help him out; they couldn't help him make his mind up. There was no definite answer, there was no ultimate decision that required a perfectly calculated problematic, this time he would have to "wing it" and take a risk. But for Seto, that was a risk in itself. Could he really allow himself to take such a big chance? What if it didn't work out and what would his clients think? Would they still want to know him, still want his business, and still bring him business? But all these questions all came down to one, simple question that should have been the easiest to answer, but it wasn't.

"Is he worth it?" Seto mumbled for the last time as he paced his room, eventually stopping by his window and looking out over Domino. Looking over the waking city he knew it would do him good to leave. His whole life had been a routine in Domino, no matter what he did there he couldn't escape it and he needed to. He was no longer tied to Mokuba having seen him move away when he got serious with a girl a few years previous. He had been alone for a long time, maybe now was the time to change that? Joey was offering himself, he was offering him a life away from this routine he had become accustomed to but was it good enough? Where was the security in it?

Taking a few deep breaths, he knew he couldn't dwell on it, he knew that Joey was to leave in a few hours with or without him. Was it rushing everything? To move away from Domino to have a fresh start together; was it rushing things? They had barely admitted how they felt, and all of a sudden they would be rushing off into the sunset? Yes, it was what Seto had wanted, but he knew he couldn't necessarily have it. Attempting to push Joey away had never worked so would it be so bad if he did this?

"No." He said aloud, brushing his hair back with his hand back. He tried to imagine a life with no Joey whatsoever. He had been without him around for three years, but somehow he knew he would see him again, he knew he would come back. But this time was different. He wouldn't come back; Yugi had hurt him too much for him to even entertain the idea. It wasn't a nice feeling to know that he wouldn't see him again, he had become so used to him, so used to feeling things he never knew existed until he met Yugi and his friends. Yes, he had had a sheltered childhood, but did that mean he had to have a sheltered adulthood? That was never an obligation.

With that thought playing in his mind, he immediately rushed around to his wardrobe and begun picking out many of his clothes, leaving a few remaining for inevitable trips back home- No. This wasn't home. It was lonely and quiet, it wasn't warm and vibrant, and it wasn't a place to enjoy or look forward to coming home to. He would find 'home' somewhere, but it definitely wasn't here.

After packing nearly everything he owned, he checked the clock. Ten o'clock. He debated calling Joey to let him know he was coming, but decided against it. Knowing his luck the line would be engaged again. After spending twenty minutes packing his belongings into a 4x4 he was ready to leave. Shutting the door for the final time, he almost smiled, he felt released in an odd way, and it was something he never expected.

All the way to Joey's apartment, he was happy, happy that he had made the right decision. The thought of not having Joey around, not even to pick on from time to time was enough to convince him. Walking up the stairs, he felt the first pang of nerves. It was an alien feeling to him, usually so calm and collected but this was serious. What if Joey didn't want to leave with him now after his reaction last night? What if he was just playing games? But he was here now and couldn't think of that, so he knocked on the door upon arrival and couldn't help but smirk at Joey's expression despite trying his hardest.

"Joey. I lied." He said softly, waiting to be let in.

"S…Seto? What the hell?" Joey finally managed to get out, in his shock.

"I…I lied. You asked me if I was ever in love with you and I lied. Simple. Can I come in?" he asked nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal.

"Woah. Erm…what?" Joey asked, confused out of his mind but still moving out of the way to let Seto in.

"God Joey, is it that hard to get? I was in love with you, years back. But I'm not sure if I am now. So, I need to find out don't I? When do we leave?" he said, again trying to switch the topic. Despite the carelessness attitude, Seto felt much better for finally telling him, it was a huge weight off of his mind.

"So…you want to come? Right?" Joey checked, still staring at him as though he had three heads.

"Yes. If you still want me to." Seto said calmly, turning to look him right in the eye, but despite this he didn't notice the huge Joey-like figure jumping at him, wrapping its arms around his neck, squeezing tightly.

"Oh my god, Seto! I didn't think you would, I thought I blew it!" Joey exclaimed happily, from his place clutching Seto. Slowly, Seto brought his arms up from his sides where Joey had kept them stuck and cautiously wrapped them around Joey, returning the hug that had been suddenly launched at him. It had been something he had been meaning to do at some point. Kisses were one thing, they could mean everything or nothing and so far Seto was convinced they meant nothing, but hugs – this hug – meant more. It was a kind of sentimental thing, but it showed him that Joey wasn't out for playing games and he did genuinely care.

But the "moment" was interrupted by a young boy, staring at his Uncle with a smile.

"Uncle Joey! Is that your boyfriend?" He asked innocently, causing Joey to move back, slightly embarrassed as he turned to the boy with no answer.

"Erm…I don't know. Are you?" He asked, turning around to Seto only to see a trademark-smirk across his face.

"We'll see." He said striding across the room and picking up Joey's and Danny's bags, signalling to them to hurry along. Danny quickly followed but Joey went a bit slower, stopping at the table to pick up Yugi's letter. It wasn't exactly what he had wanted to say, but it was all he could. He had finished it as much as he could after booking the taxi, but he had decided to deliver it anyway.

"Hey Seto!" He called, running after him towards the 4x4.

"Yes?" Seto asked, pausing by the door to the driver's seat.

"Can we stop at the Game Shop on the way through?" He asked. After giving him a suspicious look, Seto agreed and Joey got in clutching the letter tightly, chuckling after realising that the taxi driver wasn't going to be too happy when he arrived.

---

Yugi was sat on his sofa in a similar stance to how Joey had found him a couple of days ago, wondering where he went wrong, where the lies had been revealed and why he had done what he did in the first place, when he heard the letterbox go and a car drive away. Being brought out of his trance, he stood up and slowly made his way to the door, surprised to see a folded piece of notebook paper there. Removing it, he made his way back to the sofa to read it, his eyes widening as he recognised Joey's handwriting.

"_Dear Yugi_

_I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you; I shouldn't have been so harsh. Hey, you're fragile right now! But I did want to let you know that you should explain to Yami, he would want to know. I can't forgive you for lying; Yugi, but I can help you. I won't forget everything you've done for me in the past; hell you were my best buddy!_

_But I will be forever angry if you don't sort things out with Yami. I can't find him to apologise, but I know that if you try hard enough you can. You can't give up on him Yugi; he's probably hurting more than you are right now. He went through hell and back to be with you and you didn't repay him very well did you? I mean, Téa? What's with that? She was like a sister to us!_

_Anyway, I don't want you to throw your life away and everything you wanted to do over this, you're stronger than this. Look what you have done so far in life! It's more than the average person. You are strong Yugi; you just need to use that strength. _

_I also thought you should know that I'm leaving, I'm going back to see Dad and to let Danny see his grandparents, I think he needs it. He's been so excited since I told him. I doubt I'll be around much, I've promised to see Tristan, but that's it. I'm sorry it had to be like this, buddy but you did it yourself._

_Now, do me a goodbye favour and get in touch with Yami – for everyone's sakes!_

_See you around. Joey."_

Yugi wiped away a small tear that had escaped his eye, as he read the letter knowing that Joey was right. He had to sort it out, there were too many things left unresolved. But his chain of thought was broken by a familiar, cautious voice in his head.

"Hello Yugi." It said in its usual calming tone.

"Yami?" Yugi managed to answer, deciding to sort this. Even if he couldn't have Yami back, he could at least get some closure. Either way, he needed to get past it and he was going to take the first step now.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**There you go! Finished! I wasn't sure whether to end it with Yugi, but hey, I did anyway. I think this chapter is alright. It's not fantastic, but I haven't struggled with it so much like I have with the past few. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review. Thanks to everyone who has been throughout:D L. xx**


End file.
